La Ruta Fronteriza
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Luego de Ganar la Liga Kalos Ash se da Cuenta que Todos sus Amigos han alcanzado sus sueños menos el , ahora Ash entra a ser un Cerebro de la frontera con la espectativa de superarse a si mismo y lograr alcanzar su sueños
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ya había pasado la Liga Kalos para Ash su mejor Liga siendo esta la que ah logrado derrotar cosa que para el fue un gran logro pero ahora quedo un reto mas y era Vencer a la Elite 4 preparo su mejor equipo compuesto de sus más poderosos Pokemon pero aun así aunque logro vencerlos y le toco luchar contra Diantha , aunque lucho con todas sus Fuerzas creando varias estrategias no fue suficiente y perdió contra la Campeona

― _Charizard ya no puede continuar la Ganadora es Diantha!_ ―Dijo el Referi y Ash solo se arrodillo mientras devolvía a Charizard

― _Oye Ash , vamos levanta ese Animo eres uno de los Pocos que llegan a enfrentarme sin mega evolución y estar casi a punto de vencerme_ ―Dijo Diantha mientras se acercaba a Ash y lo ayudaba a levantarse este solo le devolvió una mirada con una sonrisa

― _espero enfrentarme otro dia contra ti Diantha_ ―Dijo Ash y ella rio un poco

― _claro Ash estaría encantada_ ―Dijo ella mientras le devolvió la sonrisa

Luego de salir del estadio Ash se dirigió hacia el hotel donde se quedaban con sus amigos para descansar y tomar el avión rumbo a Kanto , el al llegar solo se sentó a cenar junto a sus Amigos quienes charlaban de lo próximo que harían cuando Ash soltó esa noticia

― _Regresas a Kanto?_ ―Pregunto Clemont quien aun no salía del asombro por lo que Ash dijo

― _si ya eh pasado mucho lejos de casa y quisiera ir para mostrarles el trofeo que eh ganado por la liga Kalos_ ―Dijo Ash y todos solo lo miraban

― _si…creo que era obvio al llegar hasta este punto nuestra aventura terminaría digo Ash ah ganado la liga , Serena se ah hecho reina de Kalos , ahora cada uno tomara caminos diferentes para seguir sus sueños_ ―Dijo Clemont y todos se le quedaron viendo

― _que profundo…_ ―Dijo Ash y Clemont rio un poco

― _si eso me salió del Alma jajaja_ ―Rio Clemont y todos rieron divertidos

Cuando ya era Hora de Dormir Ash se fue a su cuarto junto con Pikachu mientras trataba de dormir el solo observo a su fiel Compañero y este lo observo a el

― _lo logramos Pikachu… al fin hemos ganado una liga ahora volveremos a Casa para ver que nos depara el Futuro_ ―Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Pikachu

Cuando Ash al fin logro dormir un Poco solo se quedo pensando en que aria mas adelante cosa que le tenia muy intrigado ya habia logrado ganar una Liga tal vez participar en la de su región para ver si podía ganarla ya lo intentaría cuando volviese , ya había amanecido y Ash se levanto rápido cuando observo a sus Amigos también ya despiertos y listos para despedirlo

― _Bueno Ash es hora de irnos_ ―Dijo Clemont levantando su Mochila

Una ves llegado al aeropuerto de Luminalia los amigos estaban por despedir a Ash antes de que el avión despegase

― _Bueno Ash fue divertido haber viajado con tigo las incontables aventuras que vivimos fueron geniales_ ―Dijo Clemont dándole la mano a Ash

― _si fue divertido todo_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa luego miro a Bonnie

― _Te extrañare Ash_ ―Dijo ella aguantando un poco las lagrimas por la partida de su amigo

― _si yo también te extrañare_ ―Dijo Ash para luego observar a Serena

― _Ash fue grandioso volver a verte luego de mucho , haber viajado con tigo , vivir esas gran cantidad de aventuras que no tendrán igual ahora veo que te vas y bueno solo puedo decirte que te extrañare y espero volverte a ver otro dia_ ―Dijo Serena y abrazo a Ash el correspondió al abrazo

Cuando se separo solo camino hacia el túnel para entrar al avión se giro y saludo con la mano

― _nos veremos otro dia! ―_ Dijo Ash para luego entrar corriendo hacia el avión

Cuando el avión despego el solo observo por la ventanilla como el avión se iba alejando de Kalos para dirigirse a Kanto , pasado unas horas el avión ya había descendido en Kanto el al bajar y salir del Aeropuerto se puso en marcha hacia Pueblo paleta , mientras Caminaba junto a Pikachu el solo se limitaba a pensar en cual sería su próxima aventura una vez que llego a la entrada de Pueblo paleta el la observo con su típica sonrisa y solo se dedico a correr hacia su casa al llegar no encontró a Mr Mine regando las flores cosa que le extraño entro a la casa y dejo su mochila

― _mamá?_ ―Pregunto Ash y no obtuvo respuesta alguna busco por toda la casa y no la encontró

― _que raro parece que no esta dime Pikachu vamos a ver al Profesor Oak?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Pikachu asintió el tomo el trofeo de su mochila y se lo llevo para enseñárselo

Cuando ya iban llegando al entrar no fue recibido ni por Tracey ni el profesor cosa que le extraño mucho a Ash así que se dedico a buscarlos sin éxito al entrar en la sala solo sintió como confeti le cayo encima el miro para todos lados todos sus amigos estaban hay junto con su madre y el profesor Oak

― _Felicidades Ash!_ ―se escucho al unisonó mientras Ash los miraba a todos

― _al fin lo lograste bien hecho_ ―Misty le sonrió a Ash ella tenía el atuendo que tendría en Soul Silver con todo y peinado

― _felicidades Ash lo lograste_ ―Brock también lo felicito este tenia el traje también al del soul silver

― _viva Ash gano la liga!_ ―Dawn festejo feliz ella tenia su ropa como la de siempre

― _bien Echo Ash_ ―Dijo Iris sonriéndole al igual que Cillan Iris tenia es vestido que lleva su atuendo de Campeona

Luego de ese Festejo todos estaban charlando animadamente en la sala del Profesor Oak contando las múltiples aventuras que han vivido todos en estos tiempos

― _vaya parece que fue entretenido tu viaje por Kalos ash jaja_ ―Se rio un Poco May al escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido ella tenía la ropa de Omega Ruby

― _y bueno cuéntenme como les ah ido a ustedes?_ ―Pregunto Ash interesado

― _bueno yo me eh convertido en un doctor Pokemon_ ―Dijo Brock con una sonrisa

― _yo estoy nominada a remplazar a Lorelei como alto mando_ ―Dijo Misty igual sonriendo

― _Dawn y yo nos hicimos famosas en el mundo de los concursos Pokemon_ ―Explico May mientras comía una galleta

― _aunque no lo creas me eh convertido en la nueva campeona de Unova_ ―Dijo Iris sonriendo ufana todos se Sorprendieron

― _increible!_ ―Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso menos cillan el ya lo sabia

― _y bueno Ash ahora que aras?_ ―Pregunto May interesada

― _bueno eh pensado viajar solo un tiempo para hacerme mas fuerte y no se luego retar la liga Añil_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

― _y por donde viajaras?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _pues eso aun no lo se pero de que viajare lo are_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

Luego de la reunión ya había anochecido y Ash estaba en su Cuarto observando las estrellas solo pensando y en su repisa donde tenia todos los logros que habia ganado relucía el trofeo de la Liga Kalos pero ahora el se sentía Vacio

― _no se porque siento que ese Trofeo ya no representa mucho para mi …―_ Dijo Ash al observar el trofeo y luego giro su cabeza hacia un lado y observo su cuadro con loas insigneas de la frontera

― _ya se!_ ―Dijo Ash y tomo el teléfono que habia en su cuarto para llamar a alguien

― _hola? , si soy yo Ash , solo llamaba para decirte que Acepto la oferta aun puedo? , enserio?! Genial , bueno te veré pasado mañana en ese lugar para acordar todo por favor me arias un favor se que anunciaras al nuevo cerebro pero no digas nada sobre mi solo di que es uno nuevo esta bien? , de acuerdo entonces nos vemos haya_ ―Ash corto el teléfono y se recostó en cama a dormir solo se quedo observando el techo para luego Dormirse

Cuando despertó gracias a que su madre dijo las palabras que tanto le gustan que era "comida" al bajar y desayunar con su madre comenzaron una platica

― _entonces es verdad que viajaras solo un tiempo?_ ―Pregunto Delia y Ash la miro

― _la verdad Mentí no viajare solo quería que lo creyeran ya que planeo aceptar el puesto de la batalla de la frontera_ ―Dijo Ash y Delia lo miro

― _les mentiste? Pero si son tus amigos_ ―Dijo ella sorprendida

― _lo se pero…siento que ellos ya alcanzaron sus sueños y yo sigo aquí estancado por eso quiero hacer esto para darles una sorpresa para que vean lo mucho que eh mejorado y que yo también eh logrado alcanzar mi sueño_ ―Dijo Ash mientras miraba su desayuno

― _entiendo…bueno como pensé que viajarías estuve haciendo un nuevo traje para ti_ ―Dijo Delia y le entrego a Ash una nueva chaqueta de color blanca con líneas azul y la parte de abajo negra el se cambio la chaqueta y se miro en un espejo

― _Gracias Mamá_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y Delia se la devolvió

Ash al preparar todo tomo su mochila y se fue junto con Pikachu hacia su destino para hablar con Scott cuando iba cruzando el bosque verde solo lograron observar el bosque que le traía Recuerdos de sus Primeros viajes

― _Pidgeotto!_ ―Ash escucho eso y miro para el cielo la gran cantidad de Pidgey,Pidgeotto y también varios Pidgeot volando sobre su Cabeza Pikachu y Ash solo los miraban cuando notaron que todos descendieron y se frenaron en frente de Ash el solo observo como uno grande se poso frente a Ash a el no le tomo mucho reconocerlo

― _Pidgeot!_ ―Grito Ash feliz y abrazo al Pokemon quien correspondió

― _ah pasado tiempo..veo que creciste por tu apariencia se ve que te as vuelto muy fuerte_ ―Dijo Ash observando a Pidgeot quien solo asintió este dio un alarido y otro Pidgeot casi del mismo tamaño pero un poco mas bajo se acerco Pidgeot solo movió las alas y este asintió y se elevo yéndose junto a los demás de su especie dejando solo a Pidgeot quien con su pico tiro una pokebola vacía de Ash

― _quieres volver con migo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Pidgeot asintió Ash feliz tomo la pokebola

― _Pues bienvenido de vuelta!_ ―Ash lanzo la Pokebola cual choco con pidgeot para luego atraparlo

Ash sonrió solo al ver la Pokebola y solo saco a Pidgeot del la Pokebola

― _Pidgeot podrías llevarme hacia la fabrica de la batalla? Por favor_ ―Pidio Ash y Pidgeot asintio y bajo un poco su cabeza para que Ash subiera este solo despego

― _vaya eres más rápido jajaja_ ―Se rio Ash mientras se sostenía la gorra para que no se le volase mientras iba en Pidgeot

Luego de una hora de Viaje Ash llego a la fabrica de la Batalla donde al bajar vio que seguía igual que la ultima vez solo que ahora tenía un poco mas de artilugios por todo el lugar observo cerca del Avion de Noland a él reparándolo mientras Articuno tenía la caja de herramientas en su cuello ayudándolo

― _Noland!_ ―Tanto Noland como su Legendario miraron al cielo el Achico los ojos para ver de quien se trataba al notarlo solo sonrió un poco

― _Ash! Cuanto tiempo_ ―Noland dejo lo que hacía y le quito la caja de herramientas a Articuno y ambos fueron a Saludar al muchacho

― _como has estado?_ ―Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa

― _eh estado bien con mucho trabajo desde que mi Aprendiz fue a buscar su camino pero articuno me ah estado ayudando verdad pequeña?_ ―Dijo Noland acariciando la cabeza de articuno

― _es hembra? Pensé que los Legendarios no tenían Genero_ ―Dijo Ash observando a Articuno

― _yo también lo crei hasta que el Profesor Oak la reviso porque se había enfermado y me dijo que es Hembra , se nota que aun no sabemos todo de los Pokemon , bueno que te trae para mi fabrica , vienes por una batalla?_ ―Pregunto Noland y Ash negó

― _venia a ver a Scott acordamos vernos aquí para hablar sobre algo importante_ ―Dijo Ash y Noland asintió

― _si algo me comento el esta mañana pero no esperaba verte hoy bueno si puedes esperarme lo llamare para decirle que ya estás aquí te parece?_ ―Pregunto Noland y Ash asintió y el entro para llamarlo

Ya habiéndolo llamado ambos se dedicaron a charlar sobre la vida de Cada Uno Ash le conto que habia ganado la liga Kalos a lo que Noland lo felicito el le conto que Anabel le decía a Scott que cuando lo viera que le hiciera otra ves la oferte ya que Ash sería un gran cerebro ademas de que Noland descubrió que tiene otras razones para eso pero no quería decir nada ya que Anabel literalmente lo amenazo para qu mantuviera la boca cerrada , luego de una hora observaron el Auto de Scott llegar de donde bajo el

― _Ash! Que bueno verte comenzamos?_ ―Pregunto Scott a lo que Ash asintio y los tres fueron hacia dentro de la fabrica

Ya en la sala de la casa de Noland ya que también vivía hay Scott y Ash comenzaron a aclarar todo para Ash

― _bueno Ash comenzando con todo siendo un cerebro de la frontera tendras tu propia arena , casa si es que no tienes donde vivir claro , un gimnacio para ti incluso para tus Pokemon ademas de poder tener en tu casa todos tus Pokemon , plan de salud , dental , seguro de vida cualquier cosa que necesites para tus batallas mega piedras, piedras evolutivas , objetos para tus Pokemon oh transporte lo tendras , tendras vacaciones una vez al año durante tres meses a tu elección también puedes acumular un mes para cada año si así lo deseas , si necesitas ir a otra región por X asunto te será proporcionado transporte si no tienes como movilizarte esta bien?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio este le paso un Contrato para que firmase el cual Ash leyó y al ver que todo estaba bien iba a firmar cuando Scott lo detuvo

― _Antes que Firmes Ash quiero que seas sincero con migo porque así de repente aceptaste mi oferta?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash solo suspiro

― _veras lo ise porque me sentía estancado…si eh ganado la liga Kalos luego de varias ligas perdidas pero me tomo mucho , ademas siento que mis Amigos consiguieron sus sueños a la primera mientras…yo sigo donde siempre no les guardo ningún rencor es mas ellos aun me siguen apoyando pero siento que no avanzo nada no importa lo que haga por eso acepte ser un cerebro para probarme a mi mismo que puedo llegar a cumplir mi sueño y ser un cerebro de la frontera me ayudara a hacerlo_ ―Dijo Ash siendo sincero ademas con determinación en sus palabras Scott solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa

― _me agrada tu sinceridad muchacho esta bien firma y todos los cerebros estaremos para ayudarte Ash para cumplir tu sueño_ ―Dijo Scott con una sonrisa y Ash firmo

― _Así es Ash ahora eres parte de esta gran familia que somos nosotros los cerebros te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites incluso si quieres entrenar estamos para ayudarte chaparro_ ―Dijo Noland con una sonrisa

― _bien Ash dime como quieres que sea tu estadio?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _sorpréndeme Scott quiero que tu lo elijas para mi_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintio

― _no esperaba menos bueno lo que si tu estaras a cargo de entregar la insignia de la Perseverancia la ubicación de tu gimnasio seria secreta hasta que venzan a brandon así que no te desilusiones si no llegan entrenadores a desafiarte jajaja_ ―Se rio Scott y Ash dio una pequeña carcajada

― _bueno como me dejaste a cargo de tu Gimnasio creo que estaría listo en unos tres meses si comienzo de inmediato y en cuanto a tu casa quieres que este separada o en el gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _estaría bien si estuviera en el gimnasio así puedo entrenar en la arena siempre que lo necesite_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintió

― _Noland espero no te moleste que esta noche traiga a los demás para celebrar la nueva incorporación de Ash a la batalla de la frontera verdad? Ya que quiero darles una sorpresa de quien será el nuevo compañero_ ―Dijo Scott y Noland asintió

― _no hay problema_ ―Dijo Noland y Scott comenzó a llamar a todos los cerebros de la frontera para decirles de esa reunión esa noche en la fabrica todos aceptaron ir y estarían puntuales ya que Scott les tenía que presentar al nuevo miembro que nadie sabía quién era .

Ya habiendo anochecido todos los cerebros Llegaban a la fabrica de Batalla al observar la entrada observaron algo decorada con luces una mesa con comida y bebidas a la mayoría le extraño todo eso

― _es una Reunion o una fiesta?_ ―Pregunto Greta sin entender

― _pues yo creo que Ambas_ ―Dijo Tucker observando todo

― _y estas en lo correcto los llame hoy a todos para presentarles al octavo cerebro de la Frontera que creo que ustedes ya conocen_ ―Dijo Scott mientras de detrás de el salía Noland

― _Noland? El ya lo es_ ―Dijo Anabel y Noland solo se iso a un lado para hacer ver a Ash

― _hola a todos_ ―Saludo Ash

― _Ash!_ ―Gritaron la mayoría al verlo y fueron a Saludarlo

 _―que bueno verlos a todos otra vez_ ―Dijo el saludándolos

― _así que aceptaste ser uno de nosotros bueno bienvenido a la familia_ ―Dijo Anabel sonriéndole Ash también sonrió

Mientras celebraban la llegada del nuevo miembro La mayoría le pregunto a Ash el porque de su repentina incorporación el les menciono su propósito al igual que Noland y Scott todos se prestaron para ayudarle a entrenar si hacia falta aunque los haya vencido Ash a todos el no era invencible y tenia que entrenar así que lo ayudarían.

Mientras todos seguían charlando y todos Ash se acerco a Scott para preguntarle unas cosas

― _Dime Scott aun puedo viajar verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Scott lo miro

― _claro que aun puedes y deberías aprovechar que aun no tienes tu arena para hacer un pequeño viaje para entrenar o saldar unas cuentas_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash solo lo pensó ya que al ver a Pidgeot y Pikachu estar junto a Articuno algo le vino a la mente

― _scott dijiste que tomaría tres meces terminar mi arena verdad? Quisiera hacer un pequeño viaje por las regiones para buscar a unos viejos amigos_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintió

― _me parece bien Ash dime necesitas transporte para eso?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _solo para Kanto necesitaría un vehiculo ya que los pokemons que ire a buscar están con alguien para las demás regiones iria a Pie pero necesito formas de llegar_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintio

― _bien adivino que irias mañana verdad?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio

― _bien mañana a la mañana un auto te recogerá para ir hacia donde tienes que ir luego dile al chofer sobre tu siguiente destino para que vayas te parece?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintió en eso ambos observaron al Pidgeot de Ash volar por los cielos nocturnos junto a articuno

― _Ash debo decir que tu Pidgeot se ve Hermosa y fuerte_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash lo miro con duda

― _Hermosa? , Scott creo que mi Pidgeot es Macho_ ―Dijo el y Scott rio

― _hay Chaparrito tu Pidgeot es Hembra solo las Hembras crecen tanto dime , tu pokemon era lider de una parvada o algo parecido?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio

― _ves las Pidgeot son mas grande que los machos ademas que son las que cuidan las parvadas es otra razón para decir que es Hembra demás mira su compleccion en su rostro es mas delicada si te das cuenta_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash solo observo el rostro de Pidgeot y Scott tenia razón

― _vaya...debo revisar si los Pokemon que capturo son macho o hembra…_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott rio un poco .

Ya habiendo pasado la Celebracion ,Noland invito a Ash a dormir hay donde el se quedo a dormir , a la mañana siguiente se despertó y desayuno al salir de la fabrica observo el Vehiculo que llamo Scott era una camioneta negra como las que usan los del alto mando cuando tienen que transportarse

― _buenos días Señor Ketchum listo para irnos?_ ―Pregunto el Chofer y Ash asintio guardo a Pidgeot en su pokebola y Pikachu se subió a su hombro luego de despedirse de Noland se subió y se fue de Hay , Ash le dijo la dirección hacia donde tenían que Ir y el Chofer solo comenzó a conducir.

Luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino el observo donde era y era un Gimnasio para humanos y pokemon

― _espereme aquí ya regreso_ ―Dijo Ash y el Chofer asintio

Ash camino hacia el Gimnasio donde al entrar observo a varios hombres haciendo ejercicio junto a diferentes tipos de Pokemon el observo hacia un saco de boxeo y hay estaba Primeape y Antony entrenando

― _Primeape antony! Hola!_ ―Saludo Ash un poco lejos ambos dejaron de entrenar y se acercaron a saludar a Ash

Primeape estaba muy feliz de ver a su entrenador que del cariño le dio un puñetazo en el brazo el cual Ash se froto el brazo por el dolor

― _Tambien te Extrañe Primeape_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo un poco

― _Dime Ash as venido por Primeape verdad?_ ―Pregunto Antony y Ash asintio

― _si vine por el ya que eh asumido un puesto importante y necesito a todos mis Pokemon , dime Primeape esta listo?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _esta mas que listo desde que lo dejaste con migo ah sido campeón del torneo varias veces seguidas es un Pokemon con un fuerte puñetazo y una voluntad de Acero el esta listo para hacerle frente a lo que sea_ ―Dijo Antony y le entrego la Pokebola de Primeape a Ash

― _recuerda Primeape jamás te rindas y siempre entrena abra adversarios mas grandes y fuertes por eso jamás hay que rendirse_ ―Dijo Antoni dándole palabras de aliento a Primeape quien asintio

Ash se despidió de Antony y fue hacia el vehiculo con destino a Johto ahora iria por Squirtle , pero cuando llamo a la oficial Jenny ella le dijo que no habia problema pero que Squirtle ya no era el Mismo cosa que si le preocupo a Ash , luego de unas horas de Viaje lograron llegar ya que acortaron camino usando el magnetotrén y luego seguir con el vehiculo cuando llegaron con la Oficial Jenny ella al ver a Ash lo saludo

― _bien aquí esta Squirtle_ ―Dijo la oficial Jenny entregándole la Pokebola Ash algo nervioso saco a Squirtle pero no era Squirtle

― _Wartortle!_ ―dijo el Pokemon a lo que Ash estaba impresionado su Squirtle ahora era un Wartortle Pikachu fue a saludarlo y ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa

― _si evoluciono hace poco luego de una misión al parecer les fue difícil y tuvieron que evolucionar para lograr cumplirla , no hay problema que te lo lleves el escuadrón ahora conocido como Escuadrón Wartortle ya esta muy bien coordinado sin su lider y todos ellos le desean lo mejor a su capitán_ ―Dijo la Oficial Jenny y Ash asintió para luego Guardar la Pokebola

Cuando se despidió de la Oficial Jenny Ash le dijo al Chofer que lo llevara a la reserva Pokemon del Profesor Elm siendo ese el ultimo Lugar donde Ash visitaría de Johto antes de tomar un barco hacia Hoenn , cuando llego ya esta anocheciendo pero justamente en la entrada Ash se anuncio y lo dejaron pasar cuando lo iso observo a un lado donde estaba Larvitar y su madre jugando el pequeño al ver a Ash solo se emociono y corrió hacia el Ash se agacho para abrazarlo y este correspondió al abrazo la madre del Pequeño no iso nada ya que sabia que Ash no le aria Daño el entro junto a Larvitar cuando lo iso justo estaba el Profesor Elm y observo a Larvitar

― _ya parece que estas de buen Humor verdad Larvitar?_ ―Pregunto el al profesor y Larvitar solo asintio

― _que bueno verte otra vez Ash que te trae ah la reserva?_ ―Pregunto el curioso

― _bueno quería saber si Larvitar quería venir con migo , digo si es que no hay mucho problema_ ―Dijo El y el Profesor Elm negó

― _eso debes discutirlo con Larvitar y su madre_ ―Dijo el y Ash observo a Larvitar que tenia los ojos brillantes al parecer si habia extrañado a Ash y quería viajar con el

― _dime Larvitar quieres venir con migo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Larvitar entusiasmado asentía

El salió del lugar para ver a la Madre quien al parecer escucho todo ella antes de que Ash dijera algo ella asintio Larvitar se bajo feliz de Ash y abrazo a su Madre ,Ash saco una Pokebola y la lanzo a larvitar y lo atrapo el solo sonrio a la pokebola

― _Porque no pasas la noche hoy aquí?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Elm y Ash asintio

― _Muchas gracias Profesor_ ―Dijo Ash y se quedo pasando la noche en la reserva

Al dia siguiente cuando despertó y se preparo para irse el Chofer ya lo esperaba listo para seguir su camino el acompañado ahora de Larvitar quien iba fura de la Pokebola entraron a la camioneta y Ash le indico que lo llevaran al Puerto el Chofer asintio y lo llevo , luego de un rato de Viaje Ash se bajo y tomo un Barco que Scott mando para el observo que el Muelle estaba lleno enso recordó porque era la época del Año en que los Lapras migran y para Ash seria la oportunidad perfecta para estar con una vieja amiga su lapras , el barco sarpo primero para donde aparecerían dichos Pokemon iba lento para observar Ash no podía verlos mientras el Capitan a lo lejos observo el grupo de Lapras

― _Señor Ketchum haya a la distancia!_ ―Dijo el Capitan y Ash observo hacia la distancia y era verdad hay estaban los Lapras el barco se acerco un poco y Ash los observaba buscando el que una vez fue suyo cuando sintio que algo le toco el pie el al ver hacia abajo solo sonrio

― _Lapras!_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo el abrazo a lapras mientras la Pokemon se dejaba abrazar

― _veo que As crecido jaja que bueno verte_ ―Dijo el sonriendo y sintio como lapras saco una Pokebola del cinturón del muchacho y se la puso en la mano

― _quieres venir con migo?_ ―Pregunto el y el pokemon asintio el iba a eso pero comenzó a dudar

― _y tu familia?_ ―Pregunto el y vio como como sus padres se despedían de Lapras Ash solo la observo otra vez

― _entonces vienes con migo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Lapraz asintio Ash con una sonrisa la volvió a Capturar

― _bien ya los tengo a todos otra vez , ahora a buscar a los demás …pero Primero are una Parada por Altomare_ ―Dijo Ash y luego miro al Capitan

― _Capitán vamos a altomare!_ ―Dijo Ash y el capitán asintio y comenzaron a ir hacia altomare

Luego de unos días en el Mar ya que el barco iba despasio porque habia pronostico de tormenta la cual nunca llego Ash arribo a Altomare el solo la observo habia cambiado un poco habia algunos negocios modernos al igual que viejos en una perfecta armonía

― _bien hora de ir_ ―Dijo Ash y comenzó a caminar por todo altomare el solo caminaba buscando la entrada del Jardin secreto ya habia pasado un rato y al final solo alcanzo a ver toda la ciudad sin éxito de encontrar la entrada

― _creo que no la encontrare_ ―Dijo Ash dando un suspiro cuando sintio que tomaron su brazo el observo quien era y solo en vez de sonreir quedo con duda hay en frente estaba una chica de cabello marron con dos puntas una playera verde y falda blanca Ash no sabia si era Latias o Bianca

Ella sin decir nada solo guio a Ash hacia el Jardin secreto al entrar el observo el lugar habia cambiado un poco pero aun seguía igual de Vivas cuando observo a quien lo llevo solo vio que se transformaba en Latias Ash solo sonrio

― _Latias!_ ―Dijo Ash y latias lo abrazo pero lo tiro por error

― _hola Ash_ ―el miro detrás de Latias y vio que era Lorenzo y Bianca ambos sonriéndole

― _Bianca Lorenzo hola ah pasado tiempo_ ―Dijo Ash mientras Latias lo dejaba levantarse el se levanto y se Acerco a ellos para hablar

― _que te trae a Altomare Ash?_ ―Pregunto Bianca curiosa

― _vine a cumplir una promesa de volver a visitar a Latias como ah estado ella desde ya saben_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _lentamente lo ah ido superando si solo mirala no ah tenido ese animo desde que viniste al parecer te estaba extrañando_ ―Dijo Bianca observando a Latias que estaba feliz volando arriba de Ash

― _si eso parece_ ―Dijo Ash observándola

― _dime Ash te quedas a almorzar?_ ―Pregunto Lorenzo y Ash asintio

― _claro tengo algo de hambre jaja_ ―Dijo el sujetandoce el estomago

Ash paso todo el dia en el Jardin secreto junto a Lorenzo , Binca y Latias se divirtió ya que habia ido a cumplir una promesa que le iso a la dragona ya estaba atardeciendo y Ash debía ir hasta Hoenn para atender unas cosas y luego ir ah Sinnoh , Unova y por ultimo Kalos cosa que ahora le tomara un poco mas de tiempo ya que quiere hacer el otro camino a pie en vez de ir en un vehiculo , Ash ya se estaba subiendo al barco mientras Lorenzo y Bianca lo despedían

― _Cuidate Ash_ ―Saludo Bianca mientras lo veía irse

― _regresa pronto_ ―Dijo Lorenzo observándolo

― _Hasta Luego!_ ―Grito Ash mientras el barco se alejaba

Ash solo observaba el atardecer mientras el barco iba a una buena velocidad rumbo a Hoenn donde Ash seguiría con su por ahora ultimo viaje

* * *

 **bueno aqui el primer cap admito fue el capitulo mas Largo que eh escrito pero espero y los demas me salgan asi de largos jaja , les digo que Mañana estara el nuevo capitulo de "Unpokeproblema" donde anunciare el Ganador de la votacion(que para mi gano rapido y por una gran ventaja ) ya que tambien eh echo la votacion en Foro Dz bueno a lo que voy un saludo y nos vemos mañana bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Luego del Viaje que le tomo dos días a Ash ya que tuvieron que esquivar una tormenta por fin llegaba Hoenn el solo se bajo del barco ,se despidió del Capitan y comenzó a caminar por dicha Región pero primero quería hacer algo así que fue hacia el Centro Pokemon donde al hablar hacia Kanto mas especifico al profesor Oak cuando el profesor atendió vio que era Ash este le saludo y Ash le devolvió el saludo

― _Ash Muchacho que bueno que llamas Scott me comento sobre lo tuyo y descuida no le dire a nadie sobre eso y si llamas por tus Pokemons están en tu nueva casa así que deberías llamar a Scott_ ―Dijo el Profesor y observo que Ash lo miraba fijo algo sorprendido

― _cuando se entero profesor?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _hace unos días Scott me llamo y me lo dijo bueno si necesitas dejar Pokemons déjamelos a mi y luego se los mando a Scott si necesitas intercambiar bueno llama a Scott_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash asintió y saco las pokebolas de Pidgeot,Primape,Lapras,Wartortle y Larbitar

― _quisiera dejar estos cinco pokemon y que me envié a Sceptille le parece?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el profesor Asintió

― _bien me comunicare con Scott así me envié la Pokebola , de donde me llamas Ash?_ ―Pregunto curioso el profesor

― _lo llamo desde Hoenn vine porque quería dos Pokemon para mi equipo_ ―Dijo Ash y el profesor Oak arqueo una ceja

― _que clase Ash?_ ―Pregunto el profesor Oak sin entender bien

― _me hace falta un Tipo Psíquico y estando aquí esperaba atrapar un Kirlia así evolucione en una gardevoir o usar una piedra alba para evolucionarlo a Gallade , además de un Bagon porque bueno pienso que sería un buen amigo de Gible que es mi único tipo dragón_ ―Dijo Ash y el profesor Oak asintió y recibió la pokebola de Sceptille y se las envio a Ash

― _puedo saber para que necesitas a Sceptille ?_ ―Pregunto el profesor Oak

― _sucede que quiero viajar aparte de pikachu con mi Pokemon mas fuerte de cada Region por eso quiero a Sceptille para viajar por Hoenn luego infernape para viajar por Sinnoh , Krokoodile para Unova y por ultimo Greninja para Kalos_ _―_ Dijo Ash cuando recibió la pokebola de Sceptille y lo saco de ella

― _bueno profesor ya debo irme nos veremos en unos meses_ ―Dijo Ash y colgó para luego salir del lugar

Ash comenzó a salir de la ciudad Portual rumbo primero a Raíz Chica para ver al profesor Birch para preguntarles unas cosas , cuando salió del Centro pokemon decidió sacar a Sceptille y que viajara fuera de su Pokebola en lo que va por Hoenn

― _que recuerdos no crees sceptille?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Sceptille asintió mientras caminaban por la ciudad y pasaban por el Gimnasio de dicha ciudad donde había un gran tumulto de Gente Ash por curioso se acerco y resultaba ser una batalla Pokemon donde luchaban un Mega Gallade contra un Aggron donde Aggron perdió

― _increíble! Jamás había visto algo así como se llamaba?_ ―se escuchaba a las personas hablar entre ellas

― _se llama mega evolución_ ―Ash no se cayó y contesto

― _gracias , al parecer estas mega evoluciones son muy fuertes y tal vez invencibles si no tienes otra_ ―Dijo el mismo entrenador hablando con otro

― _alguien quiere un combate?_ ―Pregunto el muchacho del Gallade este tenia el cabello verde una camisa blanca , pantalón gris claro y una chaqueta del mismo color

― _no gracias no quiero sentir en carne propia la fuerza de una mega evolucion_ ―Los entrenadores que presenciaron el combate se iban alejando

― _yo peleare con tigo_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa retadora y sceptille tenia la misma mirada

― _este niño esta acabado no hay forma que venza a ese Gallade_ ―Dijo un entrenador y se alejaron un poco para que puedan pelear

― _bien yo usare a Sceptille_ ―Dijo Ash y Sceptille se paro en frente para luchar

― _y yo a Gallade_ ―Dijo el Muchacho y se prepararon para combatir

Gallade ataco con Psiquico corte el cual Sceptille solo dio un salto y disparo balas semillas las cuales galladle se cubrió cuando ataco con Hoja navaja Sceptile solo espero a que se acercase y este le golpeo con la Cola mandándolo cerca de su entrenador , el tipo Hierva volvió a disparar bala semillas esta vez impactando contra Gallade quien quedo parado junto a aquel entrenador y el solo miraba algo impresionado a su contrincante

― _este Muchacho es fuerte…_ ―Dijo el chico y luego tomo su collar con la mega piedra

Cuando Gallade evoluciono todos pensarían que Ash ahora se pondría nervioso pero la verdad que seguía igual de tranquilo que desde el comienzo de la lucha mientras los espectadores decían cosas como "este niño ya perdió" ,"nunca podrá vencer a esa mega evolución" y cosas como esas

― _puedo decir que este es el primer mega Gallade que observo pero aun no me dare por vencido para vencerlo_ ―Dijo Ash y le ordeno a Sceptille atacar

Este disparo otra vez bala semillas las cuales galladle fácilmente esquivo y salto para atacar con Psicocorte al lanzar el ataque dio contra Sceptille quien retrocedió y observo a Mega galladle quien ataco con hojas navajas , Ash le ordeno interceptarlo también con Hojas navaja cuando ambos ataques chocaron se mantuvieron forcejeando un momento para luego soltarse Sceptille lanzo una lluvia de Hojas que dio contra Gallade este no podía ver porque la lluvia de hojas le bloqueaba la visión de su rival cuando sintió un corte de la Hoja navaja pero solo observaba la lluvia de hojas que lo seguía rodeando sin intenciones de alejarse cuando solo observo varias balas semillas que le golpearon y lo iso retroceder a la lluvia de hojas causándole daño al salir de una parte choco con la otra y así sucesivamente hasta que la lluvia de hojas se fue y Mega gallade estaba cansado y herido

― _Gallade te encuentras bien?_ ―El entrenador solo observaba al Pokemon quien perdió su mega y cayo vencido

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por aquello un chico que parecía un novato venció a una mega evolución solo con su Sceptille cuando la conmoción paso el muchacho se acerco a Ash

― _ese fue un gran combate dime como te llamas?_ ―Pregunto el muchacho

― _soy Ash Ketchum y estos son mis amigos Sceptille y Pikachu_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos Pokemon se presentaron

― _es un placer me llamo Blasco y este es mi compañero Gallade_ ―Blasco presento a su Pokemon quien ya se habia recuperado del combate

― _vienes por la liga Hoenn Ash?_ ―Pregunto Blasco a lo que Ash negó

― _no solo estoy de paso quiero atender unos asuntos antes de irme a Sinnoh_ ―Dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa

― _hubiera sido genial luchar contra ti en la liga_ ―Dijo Blasco entusiasmado por el combate pasado

― _si gustas luego de la liga ve a Kanto hay esta el reto de la batalla de la frontera tal vez nos encontremos hay_ ―Dijo Ash dándose vuelta para seguir su camino

― _lo estarás haciendo?_ ―Pregunto Blasco y Ash solo se volteo para mirarlo

― _podria decirse que si , bueno nos vemos Blasco_ ―Dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque rumbo a raíz chica

Ash solo corrió por todo el camino hacia raíz chica que por suerte recorrió un buen trecho corriendo cosa que le sorprendió de verdad cuando estaba cerca de Petalburgo decidió descansar para comer un poco y le dio de comer a sus pokemon.

― _buen provecho!_ ―Grito Ash antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado tanto Ash como sus Pokemon comían con una sonrisa cuando de unos arbustos estos se comenzaron a mover del cual salió un Ralts pero de diferente color , este al ver la comida su estomago rugio y trato de acercarse lento sin que Ash y sus Pokemon lo vean pero no llego ya que Sceptille le clavo su mirada y Ralts se asusto Ash al verlo abrió otra lata de comida pokemon que tenia y se la dio

― _ten no tengas miedo_ ―Dijo Ash y Ralts al ver la comida se acerco lento y comenzó a comer cuando termino solo le sonrio a Ash

― _se ve que tenias hambre come con confianza_ ―Dijo Ash y le dio un poco mas mientras Ralts comía con una sonrisa

Una vez que termino Ash guardo sus cosas y estaba listo para seguir con su camino cuando sintio que le agarraba una pierna el se giro para ver a aquel ralts

― _Ra , Ralts_ ―Decia el pokemon

― _quieres venir con migo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el Pokemon asintió

― _bien entonces bienvenida!_ ―Ash lanzo la pokebola atrapando a Ralts

― _si tengo un Ralts!_ ―Grito Ash

― _Pi Pikachu!_ ―Pikachu también salto

Cuando Ash retomo su camino rumbo a Raiz chica el paso por la casa de Norman este solo la observo unos momentos y siguió su camino rumbo a la casa del profesor mientras caminaba tenia a los tres pokemons fuera de su pokebola así puedan disfrutar del viaje cuando ya estaba oscureciendo Ash decidió descansar por esa Noche y continuar mañana , al Dia siguiente cuando despertó desayuno le dio de comer tanto a Ralts como a Sceptille y Pikachu y siguieron su camino .

Cuando ya llego hacia el pueblo de Raiz Chica Ash se apresuro a ir con el Profesor Birch pero al entrar al laboratorio observo al Profesor Birch charlando con otro muchacho parecía tener la edad de May tenia un gorro Blanco , piel blanca , cabello castaño , una chaqueta roja con gris , pantalón corto hasta la rodilla de color gris , una mochila verde y deportivas del mismo color

― _hola Profesor_ ―Saludo Ash y el profesor Birch lo miro y le sonrio

― _hola Ash ah pasado tiempo_ ―Dijo el Profesor a Ash y Ash miro al muchacho que estaba junto a el

― _Ash quiero presentarte a mi Hijo Brendan , Brendan el es Ash también es entrenador_ ―Dijo el Profesor Birch presentándolos

― _soy Ash es un placer_ ―Ash le dio la mano a Brendan

― _Brendan el placer es mio , y Ash ese Sceptille tuyo se ve fuerte no te parece una batalla?_ ―Pregunto Brendan y Ash asintio y salieron para luchar

― _espero y sea una batalla muy divertida! Swampert sal!_ ―Brendan saco a su Swampert que Ash noto que tenia la mega piedra de dicho Pokemon

― _bien , Sceptille ve_ ―Dijo Ash y Sceptille dio unos Pasos para luchar

Swampert ataco con Disparo lodo pero Sceptille siendo mas rápido logro esquivarlo y atacar con hojas navajas , Swampert logro cubrirse del ataque pero aun así recibió daño , este volvió a atacar pero esta ves con hidrobomba que logro darle a Sceptille mandándolo hacia atrás este se reincorporo y ataco con Lluvia de Hojas a l oque Swampert no pudo esquivar y fue golpeado por el ataque

― _es hora de esto!_ ―Brendan saco de su muñeca un mega aro y lo toco haciendo que Swampert mega evolucionase

Mega Swampert iba a atacar con Hidrombomba pero Sceptille siendo mas rápido le cancelo el ataque con bala semilla , pero Swampert ataco con disparo lodo dándole fuertemente este cayo pero se volvió a reincorporar , Ash ordeno que ataque con Hoja navaja a lo que Sceptille solo corrió para atacar pero Swampert lanzo un golpe con su brazo a lo que Sceptille esquivo siendo que al cambiar su forma a una mas fuerte su velocidad disminuyo y Sceptille tomo eso como ventaja atacando rápido y logrando esquivar a tiempo los ataques dándole gran cantidad de golpes que dejaron a Swampert cansado Ash lanzo el ultimo ataque que fue lluvia de Hojas logrando derrotarlo ,Brendan estaba asombrado de aquello al ver que aquel Sceptille le gano a su mega Swampert

― _increible..venció a una mega sin una ,como lo hiciste?_ ―Pregunto Brendan sin entender

― _bueno note el gran tamaño de Mega Swampert y se vio que demora en atacar por su gran fuerza y como mi Sceptille esta bien entrenado tanto en fuerza como velocidad tome eso a mi favor para lograr derrotarlo una mega evolución puede ser poderosa pero no es invencible eso tenlo por seguro por eso logre derrotar a Swampert_ ―Dijo Ash con su sonrisa caracterisita luego fue a hablar con el profesor Birch

― _bien Ash se que viniste por algo verdad?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor y Ash asintio

― _si quería preguntarle si sabe donde puedo encontrar un Bagon_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor se puso a pensar

― _mmm…la verdad no lo se_ ―Dijo el Profesor Birch

― _yo se donde encontrar algunos si quieres puedo mostrarte el Camino Ash_ ―Dijo Brendan y Ash lo observo y Asintio

 _―gracias si me seria útil un poco de ayuda para encontrarlo_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos salieron del lugar para ir a buscar a los bagon

Para no perder tiempo Brendan saco a su Swellow y le pidió que los llevara a ambos hacia la cascada Meteoro no demoro mucho para cuando llegaron ambos entraron y comenzaron a adentrarse mas en el lugar

― _estas seguro que es por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _claro estoy muy seguro_ ―Dijo el y luego llegaron al final del recorrido habia un camino de agua y adelante el ultimo poco de tierra donde según Brendan estaban los bagon

Ambos fueron en el Swampert del muchacho cuando llegaron observaron dos Bagon que no huyeron y les plantaron cara

― _uno para ti otro para mi te parece?_ ―Pregunto Brendan y Ash asintio

― _Gardevoir sal!_ ―Brendan saco a su Gardevoir

― _Ralts yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a su Ralts

El combate no fue muy largo debido a que ambos Bagon eran de un nivel inferior a ambos Pokemon lo curioso fue que al terminar la batalla y haber capturado a ambos Bagon Ralts observo a Ash y esta Pokemon comenzó a brillar para cambiar su forma a Kirlia ,

― _Kirlia_ ―Dijo la Pokemon y Ash saco su Pokedex para registrarla y de paso saber su genero y resulto ser Hembra

Una vez que salieron y fueron a ver al Profesor Birch Ash tenia que volver al puerto de ciudad Portual para tomar su camino hacia Sinnoh , el profesor Birch aprovecho para llevarlo y una vez haya el se despidió de padre eh hijo y tomo otro barco que Scott le preparo para dicho viaje.

― _nos vemos Ash!_ ―Se despidió Brendan mientras este se iba

― _pronto te llamare para invitarte a un evento que de seguro te encantara , hasta luego Brendan!_ ―Grito Ash mientras el barco se alejaba

Pasaron unos días y Ash habia llegado a Sinnoh donde su destino ahora era buscar a alguien quien quería una batalla desde hace tiempo una vez que bajo del barco el fue hacia el centro Pokemon donde al llamar esta ves a Scott intercambio a Sceptille por Infernape y también dejo a Bagon y Kirlia

― _bueno Ash espero que te es divirtiendo se que solo paso un mes pero tu casa ya esta lista y tu arena pronto lo estará_ ―Dijo Scott hablando por el video teléfono con Ash

― _esta bien Scott yo ya estoy a medio viaje ya estoy en Sinnoh así que creo que no demorare mucho en regresar_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintió para luego colgar

Ash solo observo a Infernape quien esta feliz de volver a viajar con Ash por su región natal ya una vez que salieron del centro Pokemon ellos chocaron con un muchacho Ash lo observo este tenia una boina roja , el cabello algo negro una playera roja y una chaqueta azul ademas de una bufanda blanca , pantalón negro y deportivas moradas

― _disculpa no te vi …_ ―Ash se disculpo para luego ver al muchacho

― _no yo soy el que debería disculparse yo fui quien no se fijaba por donde iba ,_ ―el muchacho se levanto al igual que Ash

― _Me llamo Ash Ketchum es un placer_ ―Se presento Ash

― _Soy Diamond el placer es todo mío_ ―Se presento Diamond al muchacho

― _oye Ash veo que eres un entrenador te parece un combate?_ ―Pregunto Diamond y Ash miro a Infernape listo para la acción

― _esta bien_ ―Dijo Ash y se preparo para la lucha

Diamond uso a su Torterra mientras Ash a Infernape , Torterra ataco con Hoja afilada a lo que Infernet las contrarresto con Lanzallamas , Torterra ataco esta ves con energibola cosa que Infernape no pudo esquivar y la recibió fuertemente , Infernape se levanto un poco para seguir la lucha ese ataque no le gusto para nada se via con la mirada perdida ademas de su gran llama estaba mas encendida que nunca cosa que le asusto un poco a Ash mientras Diamond estaba asombrado nunca vio a un infernape hacer tal cosa este uso giro fuego que para sorpresa de Diamond y Torterra era enorme este le paso por ensima a torterra quien cayo derrotado solo por eso

― _Increible…_ ―Dijo Diamond al ver aquel ataque que derroto a su Pokemon

― _fuen buen combate_ ―dijo Ash dándole la mano

― _oye Ash vienes a participar en la liga Sinnoh?_ ―Pregunto Diamod y Ash negó

― _no vengo por otra cosa a Sinnoh estoy buscando a Cynthia_ ―Dijo Ash y Diamond solo se puso a pensar

― _pues será difícil Cynthia no se encuentra en la región esta en Unova así que deberías ir para haya si vas en busca de Cynthia_ ―Dijo Diamond y Ash asintio

― _gracias Diamond , dime participaras en la liga?_ ―Pregunto Ash y este negó

― _no , esta ves planeo descansar un poco y probar en otro lado_ ―Dijo Diamond

― _porque no vas a Kanto y haces el desafio de la batalla de la frontera hay se encuentrna entrenadores extremadamente fuertes te aseguro que te divertiras_ ―Dijo Ash y Diamond lo comenzó a pensar

― _si puede ser gracias por la oferta Ash_ ―Dijo Diamond para luego marcharse de Hay

Mientras Ash caminaba hacia el bote noto en un puesto s hacia una lotería y por mera curiosidad este decidió participar así que cuando la ruleta giraba de la cual salió una pepita de oro

― _tenemos un ganador!_ ―Grito el sujeto asustando un poco a Ash

― _aquí esta tu premio muchacho_ ―el hombre le entrego a Ash dos Huevos pokemon ambos del mismo color que eran azul con negro

― _genial me pregunto que Pokemon saldrán de aquí_ ―Se pregunto Ash mientras caminaba hacia el barco para subir y tomar su nuevo rumbo a Unova

Mientras iba en el Barco este estaba dentro para evitar que algo le Pasara a los Huevos mientras Infernape y Pikachu al igual que Ash observaban los Huevos esperando saber que saldrían de hay,cuando ambos comenzaron a brillar los tres estaban emocionados por saber que saldrían de ellos cuando dejaron de brillar de ambos salieron dos Riolus uno macho y otro Hembra Ash los registro en su Pokedex para saber su genero el riolu de la derecha era Hembra mientras el otro Macho

― _Genial dos riolu…bueno seria raro si la hembra se llama lucario al evolucionar tal vez le ponga un nombre..haber emm…._ ―Ash pensaba en un nombre para el pokemon cuando el capitán intervino

― _si me lo permite creo que le quedaría bien lucaria así seria mas comodo para ella_ ―Dijo el capitán y la riolu asintio

― _bien entonces te llamaras lucaria_ ―Dijo Ash y a ambos los atrapo solo tocando con las pokebolas la cabeza de ambos pokemon

― _capitan cuanto falta para unova?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _no falta mucho señor pronto llegaremos_ ―Dijo el Capitan y Ash se tocaba el estomago

― _tengo hambre…_ ―dijo el frotandoce el estomago

* * *

bueno aqui el capitulo quiero aclarar algo aqui saldran unos cuantos Dex holders o como se escriba pero no saldran las chicas ya que para eso estan las amigas de Ash ademas que tampoco aparecera Red ya que Ash en el anime es su contra parte solo queria aclarar eso cada cap de este fic tendra entre 3000 a 5000 palabras solo eso


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ash había llegado hacia Unova donde se despidió del Capitán ya que tomaría un Avión a Kalos luego el fue hacia el centro Pokemon Para hablar con Scott ya cuando se comunico con el pero no atendió Scott si no una Mujer de la edad de su Madre con un atuendo que parecía científica o profesora Pokemon tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros , lentes ovalados estaba mirando hacia abajo

― _si está hablando al Coliseo de Batalla todavía no está en funcionamiento y el señor Ash no se encuentra en estos momentos_ ―Dijo La mujer y tanto Pikachu como Ash quedaron mudos sin entender

― _emm..disculpa yo soy Ash_ ―Dijo Ash observando la pantalla la Mujer reparo en ello y observo a Ash

― _oh mil disculpas señor déjeme presentarme soy Helena la Profesora Pokemon que estará a cargo de sus Pokemon desde Ahora si necesita intercambiar o algo llame para aquí donde estará para ayudarle además estoy enterada del cuidado que el Profesor Oak le daba a sus Pokemon así que descuide yo fui su Mejor Alumna y no abra Problema ―_ Dijo Helena observando a Ash

― _está Bien podría enviarme a Krokoodile por favor?_ ―Pidio Ash y Helena asinto se levanto y al poco Rato llego con el Pokemon

― _tengo entendido que ah decidido viajar con Cada Pokemon Fuerte de la Region que viajo no es así? Dígame devolverá a Infernape?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash negó

― _no esta vez no , quiero viajar un poco con el además tengo dos Pequeños Riolus que nacieron hace poco y quiero que viajen con migo un poco para que estén acostumbrados aun son bebes_ ―Dijo Ash y Helena asintió

Cuando la Pokebola llego Ash se despidió y Colgó salió del Centro Pokemon y comenzó a caminar en busca de un Pokemon en especial así que solo se adentro al bosque para buscarlo , paso ya unos tres días y no habia encontrado ningún rastro de Aquel Pokemon , luego de un largo viaje Ash llego a Ciudad Nacrene donde al entrar al centro Pokemon para descansar un poco escucho la conversación de dos Entrenadores una Mujer y un Muchacho , la Muchacha tenía el Marron largo oscuro teniendo una visera rosa con blanca , una playera de mangas largas Celeste y blanca con la imagen de una pokebola rosada en medio , una falda Amarilla y debajo un pantalón negro traia consigo un bolso grande rosado y blanco el otro muchacho tenia el cabello desordenado de color marron algo oscuro , visera Roja , piel blanca , llevaba una Chaqueta de manga corta azul y negra mas otra debajo de manga algo larga , un pantalón corto gris y otro abajo negro y Azul

― _deberíamos dejar de Intentar es muy Escurridizo_ ―Ash escucho a la chica hablar

― _vamos no puede esconderse para siempre además cuantos pueden alardear de tener un Zorua Parlante?_ ―Pregunto el Muchacho Ash abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar que buscaban a Zorua y se acerco a hablar

― _Disculpen donde vieron a ese Zorua?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _en el bosque cercano a la Ciudad mi amigo y yo pasamos todo el dia tratando de atraparlo pero siempre se nos escapaba_ ―Dijo la Muchacha

― _si es travieso ese Zorua , soy Ash Ketchum_ ―Dijo Ash dándole la mano a ambos

― _me llamo Withe y el es Black_ ―White se presento ante Ash

― _oye yo lo conozco no es el muchacho que perdió contra aquel niño quien tenía solo cinco pokemons?_ ―Dijo Black riendo un Poco Ash se tapo con la Gorra de vergüenza esperaba jamás tener que revivir su peor liga

― _no lo molestes Black de seguro era su Primera liga_ ―Dijo White y Ash esta vez se quiso tapar con la Chaqueta y que se lo tragara la Tierra

― _de hecho fue mi quinta Liga y la peor que eh tenido_ ―Dijo Ash Avergonzado

― _sabes me hace falta una batalla de calentamiento quieres luchar? Tal vez mejore tu suerte y me des un poco de lucha antes de Perder_ ―Dijo Black con una sonrisa confiada Ash lo miro

― _esta bien acepto!_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos fueron hacia la parte de atrás del centro Pokemon donde Habia una arena se prepararon para luchar

Black saco a su Samurott mientras Ash utilizo a Pikachu para el combate , Samurott ataco con Aqua Jet el cual Pikachu bloqueo con cola de Hierro cuando ambos Pokemon se alejaron Pikachu lanzo un trueno que intencionalmente fallo creando una pequeña Grieta a los pies de Samurott , Samurott iba a atacar con concha afilada pero Pikachu con cola de Hierro golpeo el suelo creando una grieta que fue hacia donde estaba Samurott donde el suelo se Partió y quedo atrapado Samurott no podía escapar en eso Pikachu lanzo varias Bola voltio dando repetidas veces contra Samurott que ya se estaba liberando pero un trueno lo termino venciendo a Samurott

― _vaya…es fuerte…_ ―White quien veía la lucha quedo asombrada no solo neutralizo el ataque y defensa de Samurott si no que lo vencio con varios ataques seguidos

― _no eres el chico que perdió en la liga que paso que te volviste tan fuerte?_ ―Pregunto Black observando a Ash

― _entrenamiento , dedicación a demás no subestimar a un adversario por el pasado si la liga Unova no pudo haber sido mi mejor liga pero me preparo para la liga Kalos de la cual soy Campeon , ahora si me permiten debo ir a buscar a Zorua_ ―Dijo Ash y se Fue de Hay dejando a ambos entrenadores mudos por lo que el Dijo

Ash se adentro al bosque acompañado de Pikachu y Infernape para que fuera más fácil reconocido por Zorua mientras caminaba Ash no encontraba rastros de Dicho Pokemon hasta que unos Arbustos se Movieron Infernape y Pikachu se pusieron en Guardia cuando no saben cómo o porque algo negro salió de estos y choco con Ash ambos Pokemon solo se giraron para ver quién era.

― _Ash ah pasado mucho!_ ―Era el Pequeño Zorua que Ash habia conocido en Sinnoh

― _si Zorua ah pasado mucho_ ―Dijo Ash cuando se levanto Zorua saludo a Pikachu y Infernape con una sonrisa ambos se la devolvieron

― _sabes ya estoy viviendo Solo si notas soy un poco mas grande que la ultima Vez eso quiere decir que evolucionare pronto no pronto pronto solo Pronto_ ―Dijo Zorua sonriendo

― _que bien Zorua y tu madre?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _ella esta bien pero ya no la eh vuelto a ver desde hace un tiempo es que ah esta edad los Zoruas se separan de sus padres para vivir solos y yo ya estoy en esa Edad_ ―Dijo Zorua subiendo a la Cabeza de Ash

― _Dime Zorua no te gustaría viajar con migo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Zorua se bajo para verlo

― _hablas en serio?! Si claro que quiero si por eso no me eh dejado atrapar porque quiero que tu seas mi entrenador ―_ Dijo Zorua y le quito una Pokebola a Ash y se auto atrapo

Ash lo saco para que viaje fuera de su Pokebola Zorua subió a su Cabeza Ash solo volvió a la Ciudad para devolver a Infernape para intercambiarlo por Kirlia así pueda entrenarla un poco en el viaje cuando llego solo observo a Black y White aun en el centro Pokemon ambos vieron a Ash y al Zorua que llevaba en su cabeza ambos se acercaron

― _es este el Zorua que buscaban?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _si me divertí escapando de ambos hoy jejeje_ ―Se rio Zorua asombrando a Black y White

― _Oye Ash alguien quiere decirte Algo_ ―Dijo White y le dio un Codazo a Black

― _perdon por hablarte así no debí decirlo me sentía muy confiado_ ―Dijo Black dándole la mano a Ash

― _no hay Problema_ ―Dijo Ash dándole la mano mientras Sonreia

― _y planeas intentar otra vez aquí en Unova? Black y yo participaremos y seria genial que lo intentases_ ―Dijo White con una sonrisa

― _lo siento pero solo estoy aquí para buscar a Cynthia y buscar a Zorua_ ―Dijo Ash

― _bueno a Cynthia estuvo aquí ayer asi que creo que fue a ver a Alder esta viviendo en el bosque cerca de un rio no se porque_ ―Dijo White y Ash asintió

― _gracias , si quieren en Kanto hay algo llamado La batalla de la frontera si gustan pueden ir hay tal vez nos veamos otra vez haya , bueno hasta luego ―_ Dijo Ash mientras se iba a buscar a alder

Luego de un rato de Caminata Ash llego hacia el rio donde le dijeron que podía encontrar a Alder y era cierto hay estaba el sentado en una Roca pescando Ash se acerco a Saludarlo

― _Hola Alder_ ―Saludo Ash y Alder se giro para verlo

― _hola Ash como has estado?_ ―Pregunto Alder

― _eh estado bien y tu?―_ Pregunto Ash al ver en donde vivía Alder

― _pues no tanto desde que no soy Campeon eh venido mal claro tenia dinero ahorrado pero lo mal gaste y ahora literalmente vivo en el bosque jajaja que cosas no?_ ―Dijo Alder riendo un Poco Ash tenia una gota en la nuca al escucharlo

― _Rupi , rupi , rupi_ ―Ash observo detrás de un Alder a un Skorupi que se llevaba su comida Alder se giro

― _ah tu otra vez!_ ―Grito Alder y comenzó a perseguir al Skorupi que se le escapaba Ash solo observaba esa Escena para luego ver cuando Alder atrapo al Skorupi este lanzo la comida y un Deino salió de los arbustos para llévasela Alder comenzó a perseguirlos pero se les escaparon

― _ya es la tercera vez_ ―Dijo Alder con la cabeza baja

― _y porque no los atrapas?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _sucede que no me quedan Pokebolas y tampoco dinero como para comprar mas_ ―Dijo alder desanimado

― _si gustas yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus Problemas a cambio de algo_ ―Dijo Ash

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto Alder

― _me ayudes a entrenar ya que me esperan muchas cosas en mi Gimnasio_ ―Dijo Ash y Alder lo observo

― _eres lider de Gimnasio? Bueno será entretenido en que tipo de Pokemon te espesificas y que medallas entregas?_ ―Pregunto Alder pensando que era un Gimnasio para la liga pokemon

― _no , yo entrego la insignia de la perseverancia soy un cerebro de la Frontera_ ―Dijo Ash riendo un poco

― _oh comprendo en ese caso estare encantado no me queda mucho que hacer aquí en Unova_ ―Dijo Alder

Ambos solo se quedaron esperando un rato a que aquel Skorupi y Deino aparecieran otra vez para su sorpresa no paso mucho para que volvieran a intentar robar la comida de Alder

― _ahora Riolu , Lucaria vayan!_ ―Ash saco a sus dos Pokemon

― _Lucaria Puño bala, Riolu Tajo cruzado!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Riolu dio el tajo cruzado a Skorupi y Lucaria dio fuerte con el puño bala a Deino derrotándolos de un golpe

― _Pokebola ve!_ ―Ash lanzo dos Pokebola de las cuales atrapo a ambos

― _Si! Tengo un deino y Skorupi!_ ―Grito Ash

― _curiosamente solo busque a Zorua aquí en Unova jaja, bueno Alder entonces me ayudaras?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Alder asintio

― _claro estoy algo cansado de vivir en el bosque jaja ahora a donde te diriges?_ ―Pregunto Alder

― _me dirijo a Kalos Scott me preparo un avión privado para llegar hasta Kalos pero primero quisiera enviar a algunos Pokemon y hablar con Scott_ ―Dijo Ash y fue hacia la ciudad y al centro Pokemon

Al entrar ya no estaban ni Black ni White Ash fue hacia el teléfono y hablo hacia su Casa nueva , envio a Zorua , Deino , Skorupi , Infernape y a Krokoodile quedando solo con Pikachu y Ambos Riolu, Para luego llamar a Scott quien al contestar tenia un casco de constructor puesto

― _oh hola Ash como te esta yendo?_ ―Pregunto Scott curioso

― _Me esta yendo muy bien Scott y a ti? Como van las cosas?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _De Maravilla estoy haciendo un tiempo record con tu casa y Gimnasio al tener cuatro equipos dos para la casa y dos para el gimnasio al terminar la casa los cuatro se concentraron en el gimnasio y ya estará listo pronto_ ―Dijo Scott con una sonrisa

― _que bueno Escucharlo ,Dime Scott no hay problema que invite a quedarse a un amigo verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Para nada es tu casa y tu Gimnasio puedes hacer lo que quieras pero quien es tu amigo?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _es Alder el ex campeón de Unova_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y Alder apareció detrás

― _hola Scott hace tiempo que no hablamos_ ―Saludo Alder

― _si tienes razón , escuche que ya no eras campeón incluso pense en ofrecerte el puesto de Ash pero el llego antes y sin ofender alder Ash tiene un gran futuro por delante y seria una pena desperdiciarlo_ ―Dijo Scott y Alder asintio

― _si lo mismo digo este muchacho tiene un gran talento y seria una lastima no aprovecharlo pero descuida yo me quedare para ayudar a Ash en sus entrenamientos darle una asesoría y esas cosas jajaja_ ―Dijo Alder riendo un poco

― _me Parece bien ,bien Ash creo que solo te queda una sola región por visitar no es así? Seria Kalos quieres que te envie a Greninja?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio y al rato llego la pokebola de Greninja

― _Ash creo que conociste a Helena ella estará cuidando a tus Pokemon fue recomendada por el profesor Oak para ello así que no te preocupes de nada , bien nos vemos_ ―Se despidió Scott y cortaron

Luego del viaje hacia a Kalos donde Alder decidió acompañar a Ash un rato por esa Region ya que la quería conocer un Poco ambos llegaron hacia ciudad Luminalia donde fueron hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore cuando llegaron Ash y Alder hay para sorpresa de los dos estaba Cynthia quien hablaba con el Profesor

― _Profesor Sycamore hola_ ―Saludo Ash y el profesor y Cynthia lo miraron

― _Ash , Alder que bueno verlos felicidades Ash por ganar la liga aunque no venciste a diantha ella me dijo que estuviste cerca con tu Charizard_ ―Dijo Cynthia y Ash asintio

― _a que viniste Ash?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor curioso

― _pues venia a preguntarle si donde podía encontrar algún Chespin o Fennekin Salvaje quisiera uno_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor se puso a pensar para luego irse a un estante que tenia y tomo dos Pokebolas

― _aquí tienes Ash tómalo como una recompensa por haber ganado la liga y derrotado el team Flare son dos Pokebolas que sobraron del entrenador que vino hace poco por su Pokemon se llevo a Froakie y quedaron un Chespin y una Fennekin algo triste porque no los eligieron y tal vez con tigo estén felices_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash los saco de sus Pokebolas y también a Greninja, el tipo agua observo a los dos otros Iniciales de su región y solo recordó a sus compañeros de viaje que lo acompañaron solo que Ahora Chespin y Braixen ya no lo acompañan pero le trajo un grato recuerdo de verlos que a ambos los cargo en sus Hombros ambos Pokemon sonrieron ante eso

― _Cynthia recuerdas que te pedi una lucha cuando estuve en sinnoh verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash mirando a la Campeona quien asintio

― _si , lo recuerdo Ash_ ―Dijo Cynthia

― _me gustaría tener ese combate_ ―Dijo Ash y Cynthia sonrio

― _me parece bien me da la oportunidad perfecta para probar esto_ ―Dijo ella mostrando un mega aro y mega Piedra Ash abrió los ojos de sorpresa ahora seria mas difícil vencer

Ambos salieron del laboratorio para evitar algún Daño y se pararon en el centro de la ciudad donde todos lo observaron Ash saco a Greninja mientras Cynthia utilizaba a Garchomp , Greninja corrió hacia Garchomp para atacar con corte pero Garchomp lo freno con Garra dragón todos observaban la lucha ya que reconocieron a ambos contrincantes incluso una mujer que estaba "disfrazada" observaba la lucha , Greninja ataco con Shuriken de Agua mientras esquivaba un drago aliento de Garchomp este salto y preparo un ataque que estaba listo para usar contra los tipo dragón Garchomp se preparo para lo que fuera menos para eso ya que Greninja uso Ventisca cosa que Cynthia no previo ya que no esperaba que ese pokemon supiera ese ataque , Cynthia entonces recurrió a su nueva arma y activo la mega piedra mega evolucionando a Garchomp quien supero en velocidad a Greninja y de una Garra dragón lo mando rodando hacia Ash este observo a Greninja quien se levanto y este lanzo un fuerte remolino de Agua el cual cambio su forma a Greninja-Ash donde ya estaba otra vez igual a igual contra Garchomp chocando ataques pero no conto con que Garchomp lo mandara al suelo con una garra dragón que As hiso un gesto al centirla para luego greninja recibir un meteoro dragón para terminar vencido perdiendo esa forma y Ash quedar algo herido , Alder habia observado esa lucha y analizado esa forma la verdad se veía fuerte un poco de entrenamiento podria borrar la única debilidad pero eso no seria problema

Todos aplaudieron por el combate que fue uno de los mas intensos que se vio aunque fue corto dio mucho de si Ash devolvió a Greninja a su Pokebola Cynthia al ver a Ash así de cansado se sorprendió al verlo de esa forma no espero que la batalla lo cansara de esa forma a su Amigo , cuando regresaron al laboratorio el profesor atendió a Greninja y de paso a Ash quien ya se encontraba Mejor

― _Ash eso que le paso a tu Pokemon fue sorprendente solo le falta un poco de entrenamiento y será muy poderoso_ ―Dijo Alder observando a Ash

― _si? Que clase de entrenamiento?_ ―Pregunto el

― _te lo dire cuando entrenemos muchacho , oye Cynthia mientras ustedes peleaban encontré a alguien conocido de espectador ―_ Dijo Alder y Cynthia lo miro

― _quien?_ ―Pregunto ella sin entender

― _Alder me vio a mi_ ―Dijo Diantha entrando y quitándose sus lentes y sombrero

― _Diantha que sorpresa_ ―Dijo Cynthia al observarla

― _supe que estabas aquí y pense en venir a Saludarte pero no espere ver una batalla entre tu y Ash_ ―Dijo Diantha

― _Hola Diantha_ ―Saludo Ash

― _Hola Ash , veo que recibiste menos daño que cuando nos enfrentamos nosotros ya que tu pokemon perdia en tipo contra el mio_ ―Dijo Diantha observando a Ash

― _pelee contra su Mega gardevoir y Greninja sufrió mucho daño al igual que yo_ ―Dijo Ash observando al ex campeón que iba a preguntar

― _Oye Ash dime viniste a Kalos para buscar esos Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Cynthia y Ash asintio

― _si no quiero quedarme mas de lo necesario necesito volver para preparar mi Gimnasio_ ―Dijo Ash y tomo de sorpresa a todos menos a Alder

― _eres lider de Gimnasio? De que tipo?_ ―Pregunto Cynthia creyendo que era un lider de Gimnasio cualquiera

― _soy el octavo miembro de la batalla de la Frontera_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y ambas campeonas estaban asombradas

― _sabia que llegarías alto Ash pero aun te falta un poco mas de camino para cumplir tu sueño_ ―Dijo Cynthia y Ash asintio

― _y Alder que haces por Kalos pense que andabas durmiendo en el bosque_ ―Pregunto Diantha y Alder ya estaba en un rincón deprimido

― _lo estaba pero Ash me invito a vivir con el y yo como agradecimiento le ayudare a entrenar_ ―Dijo el con un aura deprimida

― _bueno Ash creo que nos veremos en tu torneo de Bienvenida_ ―Dijo Diantha y Ash se le formo un signo de pregunta en la cabeza

― _es un torneo que organiza Scott para sus nuevos cerebros es en una isla donde esta dividida en cuatro zonas una zona urbana , un bosque , una montaña y una playa donde en cada Zona hay dos cerebros en tu cazo que son ocho pero tu te iras rotando en cada Zona por un pequeño lapso de tiempo siempre son invitados entrenadores,lideres de gimnasio y alto mando también van los campeons y para ellos es opcional participar pero siento que estas tu con gusto participare para luchar otra vez_ ―Dijo Diantha para luego irse

― _bueno Alder mejor vámonos por lo que Diantha dijo seria mejor que al llegar entrenemos_ ―Dijo Ash y Alder asintio ambos se despidieron de Cynthia y el Profesor para ir por el avión para ir a Kanto

Pasado unas horas de vuelos ambos llegaron a Kanto donde un auto de Scott los venia esperando al subir fueron hacia el lugar de Ash que al llegar lo observaron era un gran coliseo metalico y de mármol muy hermoso al entrar por la puerta ambos observaron el lugar para grandes multitudes de personas ademas de varias estatuas rodeándolo la primera de la Izquierda estaba Pikachu , luego seguía Quilava,Luego Sceptile,Infernape,Krokoodile,Greninja y en medio estaba Charizard , el techo que era Corredizo aunque se observaba en el una pintura de todos los tipo volador que tenia Ash en un cielo aterdeciendo mientras se veía la nuca de Ash observando el atardecer , aun faltaban cosas porque se notaban los instrumentos de construcción aun dentro del lugar

― _Genial…_ ―Dijo Ash observando el Lugar Alder solo asintio

Ambos entraron por la otra puerta hacia la Casa donde Ash y Alder observaron a Scott junto a unos contratistas

― _Ash que bueno que llegas , dime que te parece el lugar?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _esta increíble Scott_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Scott que bueno verte en persona luego de Mucho_ ―Dijo Alder dándole la mano a Scott quien también se la dio

― _Digo lo mismo_ ―Dijo Scott

― _Ash seria mejor que comencemos un poco de entrenamiento para tu torneo de bienvenida_ ―Dijo Alder

― _se enteraron?_ ―Pregunto Scott y ambos asintieron

― _cuando seria Scott?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _creo que dentro de 9 meses ya que no solo hay que entrenar si no que también preparar todo en la isla pero si gustas pueden ayudarte los demás cerebros_ ―Dijo Scott

― _gracias concluiré con Alder y Pasare con los demas_ ―Dijo Ash y Alder negó

― _entrenaras con todos por igual primero con migo te enseñare lo básico luego pasaras con un cerebro y así sucesivamente_ ―Dijo Alder y Ash asintio

Yaestaban en la tarde y Ash y Alder estaban por comenzar a entrenar cuando el Cielo se puso negro para llover y comenzó a llover aunque ambos seguían ay parados

― _Ash primero entrenaremos tu resistencia tendras que hacer una serie de rutinas con tu Greninja esta será Exclusiva para ambos pero también abra otra para todos tus demás pokemon pero esta es para mejorar su resistencia con su forma_ ―Dijo Alder y Ash asintio y saco a Greninja

Ambos comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar mientras el agua Caia sobre su cuerpo Mientras alder solo lo observaba con un semblante Serio mientras supervisaba eso cuando un Rayo casi les da ambos se frenaron

― _Continua_ ―Dijo Alder y Ash siguió corriendo junto a Greninja

Cuando terminaron de Correr Alder dijo que practicaran poder resistir los ataques y así comenzaron Primero Greninja paso a su otra forma y Alder saco de su pokemon a Buffalant

― _tienes prohibido devolver el golpe debes recibirlo para poder fortalecerse su forma es poderosa y eso que ambos reciben daño es su punto débil si logran superarlo podrán hacerle frenta lo que sea_ ―Dijo Alder y le ordeno a Bufalant que ataque con cornada Greninja recibió el daño y retrocedió As hiso una mueca de dolor , Buffalant volvió a atacar y Greninja volvió a recibir daño cuando iba a atacar una tercera vez Greninja recibió un rayo el cual Ash también sufrió y ambos cayeron alder corto todo y fue a verlo estaba inconciente pero no se le veía con lesiones decidió llevarlo a que duerma , fue mala idea practicar en la lluvia.

Ash abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba era su nuevo cuarto el se giro para un lado y observo en una mesita un balde con agua y un trapo el miro para la puerta y vio a Anabel entrar con un plato de Sopa

― _oh Ash que bueno que despiertas_ ―Dijo Anabel con una sonrisa

― _Do..donde estoy?_ ―Pregunto Ash confuso

― _estas en tu cuarto llevas tres días con mucha Fiebre todo porque a Alder se le dio por entrenar en la lluvia descuida ya lo regañe y te eh estado cuidando todo este tiempo , te traje algo de Sopa que prepare_ ―Dijo ella y puso la sopa en la mesita para comnzar a darle de comer a Ash

Mientras en la fabrica de batalla

Se podía a ver a un Alder traumado mientras Noland trataba de calmarlo

― _Calma Anabel puede dar miedo pero no hará nada de lo que prometió , o eso creo_ ―Trato de calmarlo Noland y Alder seguía igual

Volviendo con Ash

El estaba recostado ya habia terminado de comer y Anabel le atendía mientras se recuperaba

― _gracias por cuidar de Mi Anabel_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

― _no fue nada Ash , bueno pronto te repondrás y no te preocupes por Greninja el esta bien , cuando estes bien entrenaremos los dos para fortalecer tus lazos con los pokemon ,mientras descanza yo estare aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites_ ―Dijo Anabel y salió del cuarto para dejar dormir un poco a Ash


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ash ya se habia repuesto de la enfermedad todo ese tiempo Anabel lo estuvo cuidando cosa que el agradeció el Gesto incluso Alder se disculpo con Ash por entrenar bajo la lluvia de esa tormenta que desde ese dia no ah podido dormir bien por la amenaza de Anabel que todos los demás cerebros refutaban que podía cumplirse asustando mas al ex campeón.

Desde que Ash habia vuelto a la batalla de la frontera había pasado unas tres semanas dos de recuperación y otra entrenando individualmente con los Nuevos Pokemon que trajo ,los Hermanos Riolu como Alder llamaba a los dos pequeños Pokemon que tenia Ash siempre antes de entrenar jugaban un rato con Zorua y Kirlia los cuatro se había echo buenos amigos , Tucker le había sugerido a Ash pensar una estrategia doble para los cuatro Pokemon Ash solo se había limitado a observar a cada Pokemon que tenia para ver con cual estaba mas coordinado siendo que al verlos ya pensó varias parejas para combates dobles y Triples entre ella un trio Dragón conformado por Gible,Deino y Bagon y si era doble incluia a Noirven para alguno , con el tipo Volador no se hacia problema cada uno actuaba muy bien con los demás tipo volador al igual que el tipo agua y los demás.

Ahora Ash solo se encontraba observando el paisaje desde su casa pudiendo observar a todos sus Pokemon cuando escucho unos Pasos viniendo hacia el este se giro y vio que Eran Brandon y Scott

― _Ash podemos hablar un segundo?_ ―Pregunto Brandon y Ash asintió

Los tres fueron hacia el patio de atrás para hablar Ash estaba nervioso ya que no sabia de que se trataba

― _Ash escucha sabemos que tu tienes esa ley de que Los Pokemon elijan cuando evolucionar pero solo queremos decirte que deberías hablar con ellos para que lo consideren ,Pikachu creo que para el una evolución seria mas una desventaja que una ventaja contando que él se basa más en velocidad pero tus demás Pokemon deberías hablar con ellos así puedas tener un gran arsenal si eh observado repeticiones de tus mejores torneos y en Sinnoh y Kalos fueron las mas destacables observaste dijiste que cuando Noibat evoluciono se iso muy fuerte igual Greninja y talonflame , solo eso deberías hablar con ellos porque en su estado actual no podrían hacerle frente a los entrenadores que lleguen te digo porque Scott tiene preparado algo para tu bienvenida_ ―Dijo Brandon mientras miraba serio a Ash

― _Ash tu tienes esa forma de entrenar que uno de cada 100 entrenadores tiene tratas a tus Pokemon como tu familia y yo admiro eso no te estamos obligando a nada solo te lo decimos para prepararte a los retos tu eres el ultimo cerebro a enfrentar y cada entrenador que enfrentes será muy formidable si logran vencer a brandon y sus cuatro Regis por eso te estamos advirtiendo Ash_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash asintió

― _está bien Scott gracias por decirme descuiden les dire y espero estar a la altura del puesto que me diste_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos asintieron

― _Por cierto Ash hoy entrenas con migo resistencia con todos tus Pokemon entrenaran a poder soportar los ataques así puedan seguir en combate , se que te tocaba con Anabel pero ella tiene un combate Hoy así que no puede_ ―Dijo Brandon y Ash asintió

Luego de esa Conversación Ash fue a ver a Sus Pokemon quienes al parecer escucharon todo sobre lo que ocurria Ash los observo a todos quienes se acercaron a su entrenador el los observo a todos

― _se que habíamos acordado que ustedes evolucionarían cuando se sientan listos pero Scott y Brandon tienen Razón ahora nos estaremos enfrentando a algo más fuerte que las Ligas y incluso que entrenemos arduamente en su forma actual no podremos hacer mucho, amigos no les estoy ordenando que evolucionen ni nada solo les digo que consideren hacerlo así tendrán un nuevo gran Poder para los combates_ ―Dijo Ash mirando a todos sus Pokemon quienes solo miraron a su entrenador y todos asintieron Ash solo les sonrió para luego irse

Esa Tarde Brandon volvió al coliseo de batalla para ver a Ash quien lo estaba esperando para el entrenamiento Brandon al verlo solo observo la gran cantidad de Pokemons que tenia Ash pero iba a entrenar a dos grupos uno en un bajo nivel y otro en uno mas grande

 _―Ash hoy no entrenaran Bagon ,Skorup i,Fennekin ,Ambos Riolus ,Zorua ,Gible ,Chespin ,Kirlia ,Deino ,Scraggy ,Oshawott ,Larvitar y Snivy ya que aun están en su primera forma y todos los demás entrenaran con Regirock y Regigigas la resistencia claro no atacaran con Hiperrayo ni nada solo tendrán que soportar los golpes sin tener que devolverlos luego tendrán que aprender a Esquivarlos o devolverlos los que son pequeños pero ya pelearon contra mi entrenaran con nosotros conozco sus fortalezas pero los demás no lo aran porque no estoy muy seguro_ ―Dijo Brandon y saco a Regirock y Regigigas

― _Bien Regirock , Regigigas roca afilada!_ ―Ordeno Brandon y cada pokemon comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de rocas mientras los Pokemon de Ash se cubrían Ash solo podía observar aquello con un semblante de preocupación ya que algunos podían sufrir mucho Daño pero el solo observaba la mriada de todos con una gran determinación para no defraudar a Ash quien solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa

Estuvieron así unos diez minutos cuando Brandon freno aquello observo a los Pokemon de Ash se veian cansados pero con energias para seguir , Brandon volvió a ordenar que lanzaran una vez mas la ráfaga de roca afilada y los Pokemon continuaron resistiéndola ya cuando termino Ash los observo y Brandon concluyo el entrenamiento de ese dia y de su bolsillo saco otra Pokebola de la cual salió un Chansey

― _el Chansey de Spencer sabia que seria útil , cúralos por favor_ ―Dijo Brandon y Chansey los curo

Luego de aquel entrenamiento Ash descanso un poco o eso creía ya que cuando estaba tomando un descanso Lucy se acerco Ash solo la vio llegar y supo que no era para saludar ella venia con su típica sonrisa .

― _hola Ash listo para entrenar?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash solo se levanto de donde estaba y asintió

― _bien que entrenare con tigo Lucy?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _entrenaras desventaja de Tipo y Problemas de estado creo que sabes bien que si un Pokemon esta en desventaja de tipo oh con un problema de estado es vulnerable a un fuerte ataque que puede vencerlo incluso si ese mismo ataque no podía cuando estaba sano a lo que voy con migo entrenaras eso con migo no será fácil pero te aseguro que te servirá y no te preocupes también tengo al Chansey de Spencer por cualquier cosa bien te parece comenzar?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio ambos se alejaron un poco

― _primero saca a tus Tipo Hierva_ ―Dijo Lucy y Ash llamo a Snivy,Sceptille,Bulbasaur,Leevanny ,Bayleef,Torterra y Chespin

― _bien ahora voy yo_ ―Dijo ella y lanzo tres pokebolas de las cuales salieron un Magmortar,Blaziken y Ninetales

― _primero Ninetales utiliza fuego fauto en todos estos pokemon_ ―Dijo Lucy y Ninetales ataco haciendo que se quemen crenado ese problema de estado

― _como veras tus Pokemon están con quemadura lo cual les daña en combate ahora tendrás que averiguar la forma de derrotarme usando todos esos pokemon y yo solo a estos tres nada mas ―_ Dijo Lucy con su sonrisa y una mano en su cintura

Ash ordeno a sus Pokemon atacar pero solo Sceptille y torterra lograron atacara ya que los demás se resintieron por la camadura ambos atacaron con Hoja navaja las cuales los tres Pokemon fallaron , Leevanny era quien lo tenia peor ya que sus dos tipos perdían ante el tipo fuego pero fue capaz de sobreponerse al dolor y atacar con bala semilla ya que recordó el entrenamiento de Resistencia con Brandon , Sceptille iba a atacar con Hoja navaja pero iso un gesto de dolor por la quemadura pero volvió a reponerse y lograr colocar el Golpe pero cuando iban a atacar recibieron tres lanzallamas muy poderosos dejando fuera a Leevanny y Chespin quien este ultimo no logro conectar ningún ataque , Mientras Bayleef y Snivy queriendo ayudar no podían ya que aun les dolia la quemadura pero cuando Sceptille recibió una patada Ignea de Blaziken quedando fuera ya que le dio en la quemadura Bayleef solo como pudo se levanto dando un grito para comenzar a brillar cambiando su forma a Meganium quien solo se concentro y comenzó a recuperar energía con Sintesis para luego atacar con Rayo solar a Blasiken mandándolo a un árbol derrotado , Snivy al ver eso iso lo mismo y también comenzó a brillar cambiando a Servine solo que ella ataco con Lluvia de hojas a Ninetales quien recibió muy fuerte el ataque aunque ganaba en tipo recibió mucho daño aparte de este ataque como de los demás , Magmortar lanzo una potente llamarada dando contra Servine y Meganium quienes por aquel ataque aunque hayan evolucionado quedaron fuera de combate mientras Bulbasaur cargaba un rayo solar que cuando iba a lanzarlo recibió daño por la quemadura y perdió la concentración ,Magmortar ataco con llamarada a Torterra derrotándolo también solo quedando Bulbasaur quien al no querer rendirse supo que era Hora y comenzó a brillar cambiando a Yvisaur pero cuando lo iso volvió a brillar cosa que asombro a todos haciéndose mas grande para finalmente ser un Venusaur , Charizard quien observaba aquello solo rubio fuerte y lanzo un lanzallamas al aire al ver a su compañero ya en su etapa final , Venusaur , tanto Ash y Lucy estaban asombrados al ver que Bulbasaur evoluciono dos veces seguidas pero Magmortar al atacar con lanzallamas solo recibió como respuesta un fuerte rayo solar mandándolo hacia la pared del estadio derrotado Ash se acerco a sus Pokemon que en esos momentos Chansey curaba Ash se acerco a Venusaur y salto a abrazarlo este sonrió y lo rodeo con sus látigos también Meganium y Servine se acercaron y Ash las felicito a ambas al igual que a Venusaur ,Cuando los Pokes de Ash ya estaban sanos Lucy se acerco a el

― _bien con migo por hoy esta bien mañana practicaremos con tus tipo Agua y así sucesivamente será mejor que te prepares ya que dentro de unas horas viene Greta para entrenar exclusivamente con tus tipo Lucha , mañana vendrá Spencer y entrenaras con Anabel también luego Tucker y Noland y así sucesivamente con cada uno con Alder entrenaras luego de terminar con Brandon , bien nos vemos Ash_ ―Dijo Lucy para luego irse

Ya estaba cerca de las tres de la tarde a esa Hora llego Greta quien solo llevo a Ash hacia afuera de su Casa para Entrenar pero solo con sus tipo lucha que serian Infernape,Primape,Scraggy,Chespin ya que evolucionaria en un tipo lucha ,Ambos Riolu y Heracross

― _Bien Ash es momento de entrenar la fuerza así que Comensemos primero dejame hacer algo_ ―Dijo Greta y saco una Pokebola del cual salió un Pangoro

― _Pangoro usa golpe roca y crea un circulo alrededor de los Pokemon de Ash_ ―Dijo Greta y pangoro golpeo el suelo creando esa barrera con Rogas enormes los Pokemon de Ash observaban aquello queriendo saber como saldrían de hay

― _bien ahora Golpeen las rocas para salir mientras mas tarden mas duras serán las siguientes_ ―Dijo Greta y espero

Infernape golpeo con mega puño las rocas queriendo romperlas pero le era difícil al igual que cada Pokemon de Ash quien solo los observaba esperando a que salieran cuando finalmente luego de un rato Infernape logro romper la roca y salió pero cuando los otros iban a salir por Hay pangoro creo otra roca en esa Zona

― _tienen que labrar su propia ruta de salida no pueden usar la de otro_ ―Dijo Greta y todos los Pokemon siguieron en eso mientras Infernape lo revisaba Helena El segundo el lograr salir fue Primeape seguido re Heracross , para sorpresa de Scraggy los Hermanos Riolu lograron salir y también Chespin cosa que al Pequeño Pokemon de Unova le bajo los animos

― _No te desanimes Scraggy se que lo lograras!_ ―Se escucho el Grito de Ash y Scraggy solo volvió a golpear rápido que no se dio cuenta que comenzó a Brillar para evoluconar a Scrafty quien de un mega puño rompió la roca y salió

― _bien , fue un buen trabajo por Hoy Ash aras esto entrenaras segudo con nosotros descanzaras un dia luego de la rotación y volveras a comenzar pero como creo que te dijo Lucy con Alder solo entrenaras si terminas nuestro entrenamiento ya que el de el es mas duro ya que consiste en un solo Pokemon que es tu Greninja_ ―Dijo Greta para luego retirarse

Ya era de Noche y tanto Alder como Ash estaban Almorzando

― _te digo Noland me cae muy bien jaja y como te ah ido con el entrenamiento Ash?_ ―Pregunto Alder

― _me Ah ido bien cuatro de mis Pokemon acaban de evolucionar_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

― _eso es Genial Ash sigue así ya que mi entrenamiento será duro_ ―Dijo Alder

― _espero que no exageres como la ultima vez_ ―La voz de Anabel iso temblar a Alder quien se giro

― _Anabel que bueno verte como te fue en tu combate?_ ―Pregunto Ash con curiosidad

― _pues gane y parece que el entrenador se dio por Vencido ya que decidió volver a casa sin querer la revancha_ ―Dijo Anabel tranquila

― _les traje un poco de Pastel quieren?_ ―Pregunto Ella mostrando una caja

― _claro ire por platos ya regreso_ ―Alder salió del comedor dejando a ambos solos

― _Lamento no haber podido entrenar con tigo hoy Ash me hubiera gustado hacerlo_ ―Dijo Anabel algo apenada

― _no Hay problema Anabel tenias un combate que bueno que ganaste_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

― _bien aquí esta_ ―Dijo Alder trayendo tres Platos donde Anabel puso en cada uno una porsion de pastel y comenzaron a comer

― _vaya esta delicioso_ ―Dijo Ash comiendo

― _si es uno de los mejores que eh probado_ ―Dijo Alder comiendo

― _gracias me tomo toda la tarde hacerlo_ ―Dijo Anabel con una sonrisa

― _tu lo hiciste? Te quedo delicioso Anabel_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y ella solo miro el suelo un poco sonrojada

Una vez terminado de cenar Alder se levanto y estaba por salir

― _Ash volveré mas tarde o mañana en la mañana es que ire a jugar cartas con Noland y Scott nos vemos y no se duerman tarde jajaja_ ―Alder se fue de hay dejando a ambos solos

Ambos solo decidieron salir a ver las Estrellas en esa linda noche ambos solo se quedaron observando debajo de un árbol

― _oye Ash que piensas de este nuevo puesto tuyo?_ ―Pregunto Anabel observando a Ash

― _que es un nuevo reto que me emociona hacer donde siempre luchare contra entrenadores Fuertes_ ―Dijo el Con su sonrisa confiada

― _a mi me ah vuelto a gustar mucho esto ya que estas aquí y dime que planes tienes para la vida?_ ―Pregunto Anabel y Ash solo comenzó a pensar

― _pues…a decir verdad jamás pense en eso siempre me enfoque en mi sueño pero ahora tengo que pensar otras cosas en mi vida no se tal vez cuando sea mayor de edad busque pareja o no digo quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo como este puesto_ ―Dijo Ash mirando a las Estrellas

― _Ash..yo ..qui…quier_ ―Tartamuedava Anabel queriendo decirle algo a Ash pero este solo seguía observando el cielo

― _pero no se donde pueda encontrar a esa persona…_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

― _y tus amigas?_ ―Pregunto Anabel

― _ellas son lo que tu dijiste Amigas casi hermanas para mi nunca sentí nada por ellas que no fuera Amistad ademas no se como mirarlas ahora digo Mi amiga Misty de seguro ya remplazo a lorelei en el alto mando , May y mi amiga Dawn son muy reconocidas en los concursos incluso escuche que serán juezas en el gran festival , Mi amiga Iris de Unova es quien le quito el titulo a Alder y por ultimo mi amiga Serena ella es Reina de Kalos mientras yo bueno antes me emocionaba mucho anelar con ganar una liga y cuando lo ise y vi que mis amigos consiguieron todo al primer intento me lleno de vacio haciéndome creer que estoy estancado y puede ser así por eso casi no puedo ni verlas , les oculto esto a mis Amigos ,quiero que cuando me vean , vean a un gran entrenador y no al niño que viajo siempre con ellos …_ ―Dijo Ash y Anabel lo tomo de las mejillas y lo obligo a verla

― _Ash tu eres un gran entrenador y siempre lo fuiste una liga , un rango un titulo son solo cosas que se inventaron para bajar los animos y subir el ego de alguien un verdadero maestro Pokemon es aquel que puede estar en armonía con sus pokemon no aquel que venza a todo el mundo en combate entiendes tu ya eres un Maestro Pokemon tus pokemon te son leales y no por miedo si no por amistad , por ser tu familia no te pongas así por que tus amigos llegaron a eso tu llegaste mas lejos ya eres un Maestro Pokemon así que asme un favor y no te desanimes_ ―Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la Mejilla donde Ash se puso Rojo y Anabel se levanto y saco a un Alakazam que Scott le dio para entrenar con Ash

― _buenas noches Ash nos vemos mañana entrenaras con migo y Spencer al mismo tiempo así que estate preparado para lo que te espera jajaja ,descanza_ ―Dijo Anabel y luego le giño un Ojo a Ash para luego desaparecer ya que Alakazam utilizo Teletransporte donde Ash solo se quedo con la mano en la mejilla mientras veía el lugar donde Anabel estaba el sonrio y se fue hacia adentro de su casa al entrar a su Cuaro hay estaba Pikachu dormido en la cama el lo saco un segundo se recostó y lo volvió a poner Hay , Ash solo observo el techo con una sonrisa para luego quedarse dormido


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Era un Hermoso día en Kanto en la sede del aun incompleto Coliseo de batalla nuestro Joven Héroe dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando un aparato creado por Giratina comenzó a sonar haciendo que Ash despertase y lo apagara observo el relog 8:00 de la mañana hoy sería un dia largo y agotador eso era seguro así que mejor al mal paso darle fin y se levanto lentamente dejo a Pikachu dormir y el solo fue a desayunar .

Una vez desayunado y entrenado un poco con sus Pokemon estaba listo para la llegada de sus compañeros y el primero en llegar puntual fue Tucker diciendo que llegaría a las 9:43 y a esa hora llego Tucker ,para Ash algo curioso ya que no venía con su raro atuendo , el llevaba una Camisa morada desabotonado el primer botón y un pantalón blanco mas mocasines del mismo color su cabello estaba lacio casi ni parecía Tucker

― _bueno Ash listo para el entrenamiento de Hoy?_ ―Pregunto el y Ash asintió

Ambos se encontraban en la arena del coliseo Ash habia decidió entrenar a cuatro Pokemons ese dia eran los Hermanos Riolu ,Zorua y Kirlia los cuatro estaban parados observando a Ash quien observaba Tucker

― _bueno Ash primero para armar un buen equipo debes pensar en dos cosas primero cada miembro debe neutralizar las debilidades de otro , puedes armar parejas tanto ofensivas como defensivas un ejemplo que puedo darte es de una pareja ofensiva seria tu Zorua y tu Riolu Hembra mientras una defensiva será entre tu Kirlia y tu otro Riolu así que separalos así y que luchen contra el otro Equipo yo usare el Defensivo tu usa el ofensivo_ ―Dijo Tucker y camino hacia el otro lado de la arena y Kirlia y Riolu se pusieron en guardia

El combate hacia comenzado y Zorua uso ilusión para cambiar un Riolu quien se puso en la misma postura de lucha Kirlia utilizo reflejo para poder frenar un poco el daño hacia Riolu mientras Zorua cuando fue a atacar volvió a usar ilusión para cambiar a un Pidgeotto y Lucaria se subió a su espalda en el Aire esta salto para poder golpear a Riolu pero una barrera lo protegió , Riolu en eso uso Puño bala dándole a Zorua quien estaba por atacar con Garra Umbria cuando quiso levantarse recibió un fuerte Gancho Alto proporcionado por aquel Riolu que parecía que enserio se estaba ensañando con Zorua pero cuando iba a conectar el golpe Lucaria se lo freno y le dio con golpe óseo mandándolo hacia donde estaba Kirlia quien cuando quiso atacar con Psiquico a Lucaria Zorua se interpuso protegiéndola el le lanzo una bola sombra mandándola hacia atrás ambos Pokemon se levantaron pero Tucker freno la lucha

― _bien Ash creo que lo bueno seria pulir ambas parejas de combates aunque note algo dime tus Riolu son hermanos?_ ―Pregunto Tucker y Ash asintió en eso Tucker comenzó a Reir

― _que fue lo gracioso?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso mientras Tucker solo reia

― _nada Ash jajaja bueno continuemos_ ―Dijo Tucker y continuaron con el entrenamiento

Ese si fue un Largo dia ya que todo el dia entreno con Tucker , cuando al fin logro dormir un poco al dia siguiente cuando Desperto le tocaba con Anabel y Spencer así que los espero a ambos pero al cabo de unos minutos solo llego Anabel

― _Spencer tenia una Lucha Hoy por eso no vino pero me dijo como instruirte en lo suyo_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio ambos fueron hacia afuera para comenzar los Pokes de Ash ya estaban esperando ese momento así que se alistaron

― _bueno Ash lo mio es Facil para ti debes aprender a sentir lo que sienten los Pokemon cosa que para ti es Muy Facil por cómo te llevas con tu Pokemon y una forma también para implementar el entrenamiento de Spencer es que lo hagas mientras usas tu terreno a tu favor_ ―Dijo Anabel y Ash asintió

El se giro para ver a sus Pokemon quienes lo miraron a los Ojos y sin decir ni una sola Palabra Greninja salto a un árbol rápidamente para luego saltar otra vez y lanzar Shurikens a ese árbol , los tipo Volador de Ash comenzaron a volar en Formación en V con Pidgeot de frente para luego separarse y hacer unas pocas piruetas cuando todos se volvieron a poner donde estaban Anabel aplaudió al ver aquello

― _vaya Ash lo hiciste bien con solo mirar a tus Pokemon ellos entendieron bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento que nos queda Mucho por ver Hoy_ ―Dijo Anabel y Ash asintió y siguieron su entrenamiento

Ya habiendo pasado unos cuatro Meses desde que Ash había comenzado su entrenamiento como un Cerebro de la Frontera sus Pokemon habían alcanzado un buen nivel empezando por su trió de Unova ahora los tres estaban en su segunda etapa y por su tamaño y fuerza con ganas de Evolucionar pero claro el no los obligaba si venían la oportunidad lo harían , sus nuevos Pokemon como Skorupi ,Chespin ,Fennekin y Larvitar entrenaban arduamente pero aun no parecían que evolucionarían , mientras los iniciales de Kalos tanto Fennekin como Chespin pasaban mucho tiempo con Greninja quien a el no le molestaba es mas le agradaba tener a los otros dos iniciales a su lado , curiosamente Alder habia instruido a Ash con unos cuantos consejos para las batallas y entrenado personalmente a los Tauros de Ash, por un lado tanto Lucaria como Zorua habían entablando una buena amistad al igual que Riolu y Kirlia solo que Riolu andaba siempre gruñéndole a Zorua cuando se acercaba a su Hermana , el trio dragón conformado por Gible,Vagon y Deino jugaban siempre Juntos y entrenaban bajo la tutela de Noirven quien los tres veían como un Maestro .

Ahora el se encontraba descansando en el Jardín de su casa mientras solo mirar el Cielo cuando escucho un Auto el se levanto para ver a Scott llegar en su convertible acompañado de dos Entrenadores una Mujer y un Varon , mientras la Chica tenia el cabello celeste mas una pañoleta en la cabeza tenia piel Clara , Playera Rosa , pantalón corto azul claro y negro el muchacho tenia una el cabello negro grisáceo con una gorra hacia atrás donde salía un poco del cabello ,playera Negra y una Chaqueta blanca con Rojo además de un pantalón corto amarillo y negro.

ambos bajaron del vehiculo junto a Scott Ash al verlos se levanto d donde estaba y se acerco a saludar mejor a los tres que acabaron de llegar

― _hola Ash_ ―Saludo Scott mientras aquellos entrenadores observaban a Ash

― _Hola Scott que te trae por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _eh traido a estos dos entrenadores para su último enfrentamiento en la batalla de la Frontera estás Listo?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintió y luego miro a ambos entrenadores

― _estoy ansiosa de luchar contra el Octavo cerebro de la frontera, por cierto me llamo Crystal y el es mi amigo Jimmy_ ―Se presento Crystal a Ash

― _Soy Ash Ketchum dueño del Coliseo de la batalla , estoy seguro que será un gran enfrentamiento_ ―Dijo Ash con su clásica sonrisa desafiante

― _Mi Thyplosion y yo estamos Preparados para enfrentarte será muy entretenido_ ―Dijo Jimmy y Ash solo volvió a Sonreir

Cuando entraron al estado la que aria de Referi seria Helena así que Ash solo se paro al otro lado y espero a que Helena diera las Instrucciones

― _este es un combate entre los retadores Jimmy y Crystal y dueño del Coliseo de Batalla Ash Ketchum ahora los retadores elijan las reglas del Combate_ ―Dijo Helena mientras Jimmy y Crystal se miraban

― _no entendemos nosotros Ponemos las reglas?_ ―Pregunto Crystal y Ash asintio

― _así es ustedes escogen como será el combate si uno de 6 vs 6 , dobles , triples o como quieran también pueden intercalar la primera ronda un combate doble y las otras individual_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos asintieron

― _bien será un 6 vs 6 de rondas serán dobles te parece?―_ Pregunto Jimmy y Ash asintió y se fue hacia atrás donde apareció un Estante con varias Pokebolas el tomo seis y de la puerta apareció Pikachu antes de la lucha el abrió el techo del lugar

― _bien Comencemos_ ―Dijo Ash y tomo dos Pokebolas

― _Typhlosion sal!_ ―Jimmy saco a su Typhlosion para combatir

― _Meganium sal!_ ―Crystal también saco a su Pokemon 

_―Sceptille , Meganium yo los elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Sceptille y Meganium para el combate

― _les concedo el primer ataque_ ―Dijo Ash

Typhlosion ataco con Lanzallamas mientras Meganium con Hoja afilada ,mientras Sceptille utilizo lluvia de Hojas para frenar el lanzallamas mientras Meganium con latigo Sepa frenaba las hojas navaja , Sceptille disparo balas semillas hacia Meganium quien las recibió pero Typhlosion ataco con llamarada dando a Sceptille mientras este preparaba un Rayo solar el cual no lanzo pero si logro hacer de distractor para que Meganium cargara el suyo y diera contra Typhlosion quien fue arrojado a la pared del estadio

― _No Typhlosion!_ ―Jimmy observo a su Pokemon inconciente

Mientras la Meganium de Ash uso pulso cura para Sceptille cuando ya estuvo mejor para seguir la lucha la Meganium de Cristal volvió a atacar con Hojas navaja el cual Fue frenador por Sceptille mientras la Meganium de Ash ataco con latigo Sepa y Sceptille con Hojas navaja cuando se alejo un poco Meganium por ambos Ataques Sceptille lanzo una fuerte Lluvia de Hojas y Meganium un Rayo solar derrotando a ambos Pokemon

― _o no_ ―Dijo Crystal cuando Helena le dio la victoria a Ash en ese enfrentamiento

― _Sceptille , Meganium regresen lo hicieron de maravilla ahora descansen_ ―Dijo Ash y los puso en si cinturón y saco otras dos Pokebolas esperando a que sus Adversarios sacaran a sus Pokemon

Esta vez fueron una Misdreavus y un Haunter quienes solo esperaron a sus Rivales Ash lanzo las dos Pokebolas de las Cuales salieron Zorua y Lucaria quien traía un collar rojo Carmesi en su cuello con una imagen de Luna en el

― _cera Fácil_ ―Dijo Crystal y Jimmy asintió

Zorua uso Ilusión para cambiar su Forma a un Pidgeot quien Lucaria salto a su Espalda y espero para atacar con Hueso Palo creando uno pero no saben cuando Haunter y Misdreavus los alcanzaron y los mandaron hacia el suelo con una bola sombra y un puño sombra ambos Pokemon se levantaron y Zorua ataco con Pulso Oscuro mientras Lucaria con tajo Umbrio que lograron acertar a ambos Pokemon pero Haunter ataco a Lucaria con Puño sombra quien termino rodando hacia el otro lado del Estadio cuando Zorua la vio y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse cuando se puso de Pie solo miro tanto a Haunter como a Misdreavus con un lijero rencor al igual que Zorua ambos solo asintieron y atacaron con Pulso oscuro y Garra Umbria las cuales esquivaron pero cuando los dos poke tipo fantasma atacaron ambos con Pulso oscuro Zorua uso Proteccion para protegerlos a ambos , pero cuando se fue recibió un puño sombra y Lucaria una bola sombra ambos fueron hacia atrás tratando de levantarse lentamente

― _Vamos ustedes Pueden_ ―Dijo Ash en voz baja pero ambos Pokemon lo escucharon y se pusieron de pie y dieron un grito para combatir pero comenzaron a Brillar tomando por sorpresa a todos los Presentes cuando terminaron de Hacerlo ahora eran un Zoroark y un Lucario

― _bien Zoroark , Lucaria sigamos ¡_ ―Grito Ash y ambos Pokemon con Garra Umbria atacaron superando la velocidad de Misdreavus y Haunter logrando impactar este ataque contra Ambos , Lucaria salto y bajo de los Aires a Haunter con Garra umbría mientras Zoroark con Pulso oscuro lo mando hacia su entrenador derrotado , cuando ambos observaron a Misdreavus ella solo uso mismo destino y cuando atacaron ambos al mismo tiempo derrotándola el ataque iso efecto venciendo también a ambos Pokemon.

― _bien es la última Ronda están listos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y sus Retadores asintieron

Tanto Jimmy como Crystal sacaron un Umbreon y un Espeon mientras Ash saco a Riolu y Kirlia para el combate los tres se observaban ambos retadores algo nerviosos ya que no esperaban un Octavo cerebro que aun desconocían y no tuvieron nada preparado para enfrentarlo creyendo que Brandon seria su ultimo rival que aun con una buena estrategia les tomo mucho derrotar al Rey Pirámide pero ahora les tocaba otro reto del que no tenían ni idea .

― _Comienzen!_ ―Grito Helena y comenzaron

Espeon ataco con Psiquico a Riolu pero Kirlia uso Proteccion para lograr protegerlo mientras Umbreon ataco con Garra Umbria hacia Kirlia pero cuando iba a atacar Riolu con gancho alto lo mando hacia donde estaba Espeon , quien ataco con Psicorrayo hacia Riolu pero Kirlia lo volvió a proteger y luego ataco a Espeon con Puño Hielo quien fue enviada hacia atrás ella uso Luz solar para recuperar vida mientras Umbreon luz lunar pero cuando terminaron de cargar la energía Riolu ataco a Umbreon con mega Puño quien solo termino cayendo hacia atrás pero aun tenia para seguir luchando mientras Kirlia ataco con bola sombra a Espeon que también quedo parada junto a Umbreon ambos Pokemon estaban cansados mientras Kirlia y Riolu aun con intenciones de Luchar mientras Riolu cargo una aura esfera Kirlia una bola sombra y las lanzaron hacia Umbreon y Espeon dejándolos vencidos cuando Ash los observo ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a Brillar para evolucionar Ash al verlos solo sonrio y luego se acerco a sus retadores

― _como abran notado eh ganado y espero verlos otro dia por la revancha a ambos_ ―Dijo Ash dándole la mano a ambos quien la aceptaron

― _volveremos otro dia por la revancha antes del tiempo límite―_ Dijo Jimmy y Ash quedo con duda sobre eso del tiempo limite

― _es un tiempo que se le aplica a los entrenadores cuando pierden si no siguen el reto por un determinado tiempo quedan fuera y no se les hace entrega del certificado como t lo di a ti Ash pero se pueden quedar con las Insignias ganadas pero no estarán en el salón de la fama y el tiempo limite es de tres meses_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash asintió

Luego del combate Ash solo regreso a su casa a comer algo moria de Hambre y como no sabia cocinar veria que quedo de anoche ya que habia cocinado Alder quien ahora andaba vagabundeando por ahí y no sabía a qué hora iba a regresar el solo observo el Refrigerador no había nada y sus tripas Rugían como un Snorlax el solo vio en una parte habia un poco de Leche y busco en la despensa y encontró el Cereal "Darkrai de Chocolate" así que solo se sirvió en un tason y comenzó a comer mientras miraba la Tv donde salían May y Dawn

" _y aquí tenemos a las dos Promesas mas jóvenes en lo que son los Concursos Pokemon a May de Hoenn y Dawn de Sinnoh ambas coordinadoras ganaron los gran festival de Kanto a Sinnoh con gran dedicación y admiración que ahora han sido invitadas a ser Juezas en el gran Festival de Kanto que se celebrara en unos pocos Días"_ Ash luego de eso apago la Tv y termino su serial cuando termino y salió se encontró otra vez con Scott pero también con Anabel

― _Anabel Scott que los trae Por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _bueno sucede que necesito hablar con los dos al Mismo tiempo y es un asunto importante , miren esta Noche será un baile de gala con Mascaras en ciudad Carmin por el reciente implemento de la nueva Alto Mando Misty y me ah invitado a mi y a una acompañante pero yo tengo otros compromisos hoy y quiero que ustedes dos vayan en mi lugar podrán?_ ―Pregunto Scott entregándoles las invitaciones a ambos quienes solo la observaron

― _pues yo no tenia planes esta Noche y tu Ash?_ ―Pregunto Anabel y Ash negó

― _yo tampoco así que si creo poder ir pero Scott sabes que no quiero que mis amigas me ven hay y Misty es una digo no saben de esto ya que aun no se los comente_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Lo se por eso le eh pedido a Noland que modifique una mascara para ti como es de Tematica Pokemon te ah modificado una de un Lucario_ ―Dijo Scott y de su auto saco una mascara con la cara de un lucario solo dejándole la boca libre

― _viene con un modificador de voz por si acaso Ash entonces si podrán ir verdad?_ ―Pregunto Scott y ambos asintieron

Esa Noche Ash ya se habia preparado para aquel baile Scott fue muy amable en conseguirle un traje que combine con la mascara era uno con una camisa Amarilla clara , saco Azul oscuro ,Pantalon negro y algunas decoraciones en Plateado cuando salió del cuarto tomo la mascara y al pasar por la sala solo observo a Alder,Scott,Tucker y Noland en la mesa con fichas y una baraja de Póker

― _ese era el asunto que tenias hoy?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Scott Rio

― _bueno Ash afuera hay una Limosina esperándote para que vayas a recoger a Anabel y luego hacia Carmin_ ―Dij Scott y comenzó a repartir las Cartas mientras Ash iba hacia la Limosina para ir por Anabel

Cuando llego a la torre de batalla solo espero afuera a que Anabel saliera cuando lo iso Ash solo la observaba ella traia un vestido rosa no tan elegante pero hermoso ademas de su cabello bien peinado y en su rostro traia la mascara de un Espeon Ash solo la observaba el solo sonrio y le abrió la puerta del vehículo para entrar , mientras iban hacia Carmin ambos mantenían una pequeña Charla

― _Nervioso Ash?_ ―Pregunto Anabel

― _pues un poco además que esta Mascara me molesta un poco ―_ Dijo Ash acomododandoce la mascara Anabel rio

― _es que esta mal ajustada ven deja que te ayude_ ―Dijo Anabel y le acomodo la Mascara a Ash

― _mejor?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió

Luego del viaje ambos llegaron hacia un lindo Salón de fiestas cercano a una pequeña Playa que habia hay cuando la limosina estaciono habia una gran cantidad de Gente entrando todos con mascaras cuando Ash y Anabel se acercaron a la puerta el Guardia los detuvo

― _nombres?_ ―Pregunto el sujeto

― _Anabel y Octavo venimos representando a Scott Treto_ ―Dijo Anabel y cuando los dejaron pasar Ash la miro

― _octavo?_ ―Pregunto Ash por se nombre ya con su voz modificada por el aparato que habia en la mascara

― _Scott puso tu nombre así para que no seas descubierto y me agrada te da un ligero aire de misterio_ ―Dijo Anabel sonriendo

El Baile comenzó y Ash ni se había movido de su Asiento para que no lo reconozcan y también porque se sentía Incomodo el con la mirada observaba a los invitados mientras bebía un poco de agua cuando derrepente se ahogo con ella al ver a sus amigas hay y nada de una sola si no a todas Iris,Serena,Misty,Dawn ,May ademas de Brock y Cillan en eso vio a Anabel lelgar rápido

― _Ash tus amigos están aquí estuve hablando con May y dice que Misty las invito y te iban a enviar una invitación pero no sabían donde estabas no crees que seria mejor irnos?_ ―Pregunto Anabel y Ash negó

― _Disfrutemos de esto Anabel que dices?_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y Anabel se la devolvió

En eso un vals zono y Ash se levanto para invitar a bailar a Anabel ella acepto y comenzaron a bailar al compas de la música mientras sonreían Anabel aunque veía por arriba de la Mascara Anabel podía sentir qu observaba los ojos de Ash cuando termino el vals Ambos fueron hacia la parte de fuea del lugar para caminar un poco en la Playa y observar las estrellas

― _es una linda Noche no crees Ash? Mas adornada por el suave sonido de las Olas_ ―Dijo Anabel mientras observaba el mar para quitarse la mascara

― _si es una hermosa Noche , Anabel sabes no eh podido agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos días_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndole Anabel le devolvió la sonrisa

― _no fue nada siempre estare para ayudarte_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole Ash solo observo a la distancia y dio un suspiro

― _me sorprende que seas tan amable y no hayas conseguido a esa Persona especial.._ ―Dijo Ash mientras observaba el orizonte

― _bueno veras…sucede que ya tengo alguien en mi Corazon y me enamoro de la forma mas rara posible_ ―Dijo ella algo Roja y Ash la miro

― _oh..que bueno Por el y dime el te ah correspondido?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _pues es algo Lento en esos temas_ ―Dijo ella riendo un poco

― _así? Hay personas así de lentas?_ ―Pregunto Ash incrédulo y Anabel soltó una carcajada

― _Hay Ash , claro que las hay personas así de lentas y sin ofender tu eres así_ ―Dijo ella y Ash la miro

― _pues hasta ahora nadie se me ah declarado oh eh visto algo relacionado eso hacia mi_ ―Dijo Ash y Anabel negó

― _Ash si tan solo me vieras como yo te veo entenderías que eres lento_ ―Dijo ella

― _como?_ ―Pregunto el dudoso

― _Ash lo que quiero decirte que la persona que se gano mi corazón fuiste tu , desde que te conoci me enamore de ti tu actitud , tu amor hacia los Pokmon tu forma de batallar todo eso me enamoro de ti pero jamás eh encontrado las formas de decírtelo teh el lanzado indirectas desde que asumiste como cerebro pero no caíste en ninguna hasta ahora que te lanzo una gran directa_ ―Dijo ella y lo beso Ash solo quedo asombrado poco a poco comenzó a corresponder


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Luego de aquel Beso tanto Anabel como Ash estaban solo observando el Mar como si Nada Ash se habia quitado la máscara para poder ver mejor la Luna mientras en su Hombro la cabeza de Anabel descansaba cuando ella se levanto y observo a Ash

―Creo que ya es hora de Regresar Ash―Dijo Anabel y Ash asintio y se volvió a Colocar la máscara para salir ya que debían cruzar por el Salón

Mientras ambos caminaban para salir por obra del Destino Chocaron con los Amigos de Ash quienes los observaron

―Anabel ya te vas?―Pregunto May al verla

―Si ya es tarde y mañana nos toca a ambos un dia muy largo ―Dijo Anabel y ambos salieron mientras los Amigos de Ash los observaban

―Que Extraño el acompañante de Anabel se me hace familiar y a ustedes?―Pregunto Dawn y todos Asintieron

Cuando Llegaron a la Torre de Batalla Anabel y Ash se bajaron , el Muchacho para despedirse de se quito la máscara al igual que Ash

―Fue una buena Fiesta , Hasta Mañana Ash _―_ Anabel se despidió de el con un beso Rapido cuando entro Ash volvió al auto y lo llevaron hacia el Coliseo de Batalla al entrar observo a parte de los que estaban antes de irse se sumaron Brandon y Spencer a jugar Pokemon

―oh Hola Ash¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?―Pregunto Scott al verlo

―Ah estado bien y ustedes como van con el juego?―pregunto Ash al ver como iban

―hasta ahora Spencer nos va ganando mas rondas ―Explico Tucker mientras miraba sus Cartas

―Bueno yo me voy a Dormir estoy muy cansado hasta mañana―Ash se fue a dormir con lo cansado que estaba

Al dia Siguiente Ash se despertó como si nada y se levanto vio que ya todo estaba Limpio así que fue hacia donde estaban sus Pokemon para pasar tiempo con ellos ya que últimamente solo los veía para entrenar así que solo decidió quedarse con sus Pokemon para pasar el tiempo junto a ellos

―en verdad…es un hermoso Día no Creen?―Pregunto Ash observando el Cielo varios de sus Pokemon asintieron

―aunque…tal vez ahora vaya a Saludar a mi Madre díganme alguien quiere venir?―Pregunto Ash observando a sus Pokemon el único que acepto ir aparte de Pikachu fue Zoroark

―bien bueno Charizard me podrías llevar?―Pregunto Ash y Charizard Asintio y espero a que Ash subiera a su espalda y remonto Vuelo hacia su casa.

Mientras iba hacia Pueblo paleta llamo a Scott para decirle que hoy estará en Pueblo paleta este acepto y que por cualquier cosa lo llamaría , así que Ash sin demora siguió su camino hacia Pueblo paleta no sin Antes pasar por ciudad Verde para cambiar de atuendo ya le hacia falta un Cambio de Look ya que hacia ya mucho tiempo que llevaba su clásica playera y Chaleco así que decidió ir hacia una tienda de Ropa y al entrar comenzó a buscar varios conjuntos que le quedara tomo un poco y fue a probarse mientras Pikachu lo esperaba fuera del Probador

―y que te parece?―Pregunto Ash al salir con una chaqueta roja con mangas corta blanca , playera Negra ,gorra Roja con la parte del frente Blanco ,Pantalon de Jeans Azul , Cinturon negro , guantes negros con Rojo

Pikachu al verlo solo ladeo la cabeza y Negó al ver el atuendo. Ash se observo en el Espejo y también Negó

―Si el Rojo no va con Migo prefiero el Azul ―Ash se cambio de Ropa y Salió del Lugar y comenzó a Caminar hacia Pueblo Paleta

Pasado un tiempo El llego a la entrada de Pueblo Paleta fue hacia Su casa pero cuando Pasaba por el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak observo que salía Gary de Hay acompañado de otra Chica familiar para Ash , Gary traia la ropa como en los Juegos

―Ash?! Que haces aquí pensé que estabas de viaje―Gary se asombro al igual que la Chica

―Hola Gary y ….LEAF?! hace siglos que no te veo!―Ash observo a una de sus amigas residentes de Pueblo Paleta quien le sonrió al verlo

―Hola Ash y si hace mucho que no nos vemos como has estado dime lograste ganar la liga Kalos?―Pregunto Leaf y Ash asintió

―Genial y dime que estas haciendo ahora? Yo solo vengo a Molestar a Green ―Dijo Leaf dándole una mirada burlona a Gary quien miraba a otro lado

―sabes que odio que me digas así Leaf ―Dijo Gary mirando hacia otro lado

―Green?...a si ya recuerdo fue cuando nos cayo pintura encima tu comenzaste a burlarte de Gary porque termino todo verde jajajaja―Se rio Ash al recordar ese momento con su Amigo/Rival y Su amiga , en eso Leaf se acerco al oído de Ash

―yo no me reiría mucho Red…―Dijo ella y Ash se puso rojo y la miro

―bien me cayo…―Dijo el y Gary los miro a ambos

―haber que paso aquí no entiendo nada―Dijo Gary mirando raro a ambos

―Sucede que se algo de Ash que es muy vergonzoso y tiene que ver con el apodo que le pongo pero bueno esa es otra historia ―Dijo Leaf riendo por lo bajo

―Bueno Leaf donde habías estado todo este tiempo?―Pregunto Ash curioso

―bueno sucede que estuve en Johto y cuando regresaba decidí pasear un poco por el Monte Plateado para ver que había por hay , mientras bajaba una Chica creo que de nombre Lyra me observo como si hubiera visto un Fantasma y me reto a una batalla y bueno ..perdí pero por poco y bueno me vine para aquí y ustedes que hacen ahora?―Pregunto Leaf observándolos

―Ahora soy Investigador como lo es mi Abuelo ―Dijo Gary con las manos en sus bolsillos

―yo estoy en la batalla de la Frontera ―Dijo Ash

―la estas Cruzando? Escuche que hay un nuevo cerebro verdaderamente fuerte si venció a dos de mis amigos Jimmy y Crystal ―Dijo Leaf observando a ambos

―Así? Vaya no tenia ni idea gracias por el dato será mejor que me prepare para el por cualquier cosa ―Mintio Ash para ocultar que el era el Octavo cerebro

―y Cuantas insignias de la frontera llevas?―Pregunto Leaf

―Llevo 7 me falta la del ultimo cerebro nada mas pero con se luchare dentro de unos pocos días ya que debo entrenar ―Volvió a Mentir Ash

―Bueno Ash , Gary yo me voy debo ir a ver a mi Mamá hasta otro dia y Ash pronto retare la batalla de la frontera para vencer a aquel nuevo cerebro si tu no lo logras ―Leaf se fue de Hay dejando a ambos solos

―Ash mi abuelo me conto sobre lo tuyo descuida yo no dire nada solo te digo que no escondas mucho el secreto que puede ser que se enojen tus amigos con tigo―Dijo Gary para luego Irse de Hay dejando a Ash Pensando en eso

―Gary tiene Razón…tengo una idea ―Ash tomo su teléfono y le Marco a Scott

Luego de llamarlo Ash solo entro a la Casa de su Madre ella estaba Cocinando cuando lo vio y corrió a Abrazarlo

―Ash! Mi pequeño que bueno que ya volviste como va todo en la batalla de la Frontera?―Pregunto Delia observándolo

―Va todo bien Mamá algún dia podrías ir a visitarme te encantara mi Gimnasio ―Dijo Ash con una Sonrisa

―Yo lo que quiero conocer a mi Nuera a Anabel jejeje mi muchacho ya tiene Novia que orgullosa me siento ―Dijo Delia y Ash se puso Rojo iba a Hablar pero delia siguió

―Como lo se? Paso un reportaje en un Canal de Chismes donde aparecia Anabel y "Octavo" besándose en una Playa y yo como tu madre puedo distinguirte incluso que lleves mascara Ash así que yo lo se Ash por algo soy tu Madre―Dijo Delia y Ash solo se quedo mirándola

―Cuando vayas Mamá te la presentare formalmente esta bien?―Pregunto Ash y Delia asintio

Luego de haber Almorzado Ash salió de la Casa y se despidió de su Madre le dijo que Pronto conocerá en Persona a Anabel ya cuando habia vuelto al Coliseo de Batalla Scott lo estaba esperando a Ash para hablar de algo , Cuando Ash entro , hay estaba Scott sentado esperándolo al igual que Anabel

―Bien Ash cual es tu Idea al parecer ya estas listo para decírselo a tus amigos verdad?―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio

―Si veraz necesito que hagas como hicieron con Misty una Fiesta de bienvenida pero dentro de dos Semanas para ser especifico el miércoles de dentro de Dos Semanas podras?―Pregunto Ash y Scott comenzó a Pensar

―Me parece bien ahora dime Porque esa Fecha y específicamente ese dia―Pregunto Scott

―Sucede que Ash cumple años dentro de dos Semanas no es verdad?―Pregunto Anabel y Ash asintió ambos se sonreían y Scott noto eso

―Díganme hay algo entre ustedes dos?―Pregunto Scott al verlos a ambos

―Pues..como decirlo ―Dijo Ash obviamente nervioso

―Te molesta si lo digo yo?―Pregunto Anabel y ash negó

―Veras Scott, Ash y yo somos Pareja no es grandioso?―Pregunto Anabel y Scott solo comenzó a reir

―vaya jajaja que bueno por ustedes en verdad es una gran noticia espero que esto Perdure―Dijo Scott con una Sonrisa

―Gracias Scott Con Ash Hemos planeado decirles a todos mañana en un Almuerzo que ariamos por aquí verdad Ash? ―Pregunto Anabel y Ash asintio

―Bueno eso es Genial ya les dijeron a los demás?―Pregunto Scott y ambos asintieron

―Bien entonces mañana seria todo , yo debo irme tengo otros compromisos ―Scott se marcho del Lugar dejando a ambos solos .

Al Dia siguiente

Era Mediodia y era un Sol Radiante en Kanto en el Jardin del Coliseo de Batalla habia una Parrillada donde todos los Cerebros,Scott y Alder estaban reunidos para comer algo. Mientras Lucy y Greta preparaban una ensalada , Brandon,Spencer y Alder asaban una Buena Carne

―Espero que la carne no se queme ―Dijo Alder observando a Spencer cocinar

―Espero que no lo quemes Spencer con eso de que eres Vegetariano ―Dijo Nolan llegando con una Cerveza y dándole una a cada uno

―Que coma muchas frutas no quiere decir que no disfrute el sabor de la carne ademas , una carne Perfecta es echa con Paciencia no todo tiene que ser Rapido ―Dijo Spencer mientras Cocinaba

―Ash te quedaste sin Hielo ―Dijo Tucker mientras volvia de dentro del gimnasio

―así? Vaya vere si logro conseguir mas ―Dijo Ash

―Deja yo me Encargo ―Tucker fue hacia donde estaba su Swampert junto a los demás Pokemon de Ash este le pidió que le diera un poco de Hielo y Swampert uso rayo hielo para llenar el cubo , Tucker se lo agradeció y le dio un pokecubo y se fue junto a los Demás

Luego de haber comido y todo , a la mayoría le pareció curioso que Ash y Anabel se hayan sentado Juntos cuando Anabel se levanto y zono una copa

―Bueno , hoy junto a Anabel hicimos esta Pequeña reunión para anunciar algo Importante , Anabel y yo …Somos Pareja―Dijo Ash y todos Aplaudieron felicitándolos

―Ash estas creciendo y yo que pensaba que estarías solo por siempre ―Dijo Alder y Ash solo frunció el Seño un Poco

―Ademas hay otro Anuncio―Dijo Ash

―Apoco anabel esta embarazada y se casaran….es eso verdad?―Pregunto Greta cayendo en esa posibilidad Ash negó

―No verán sucede que dentro de dos Semanas será mi Cumpleaños numero 18 y eh decidido hacer una fiesta de Gala donde aparte de eso Anunciare mi puesto al Mundo y con ello se celebrara en el Frente de batalla que sufrió unas ciertas modificaciones según Scott ―Dijo Ash y Scott tomo la palabra

―Pues verán como sabían hubo una gran tormenta que destruyo gran parte de las instalaciones y todo este tiempo se ah estado reconstruyendo pero se lo ah echo de diferentes formas como sabran esta separado en varias secciones una urbana ,bosque,decierto,playa y Montaña todos estarán en una sección especifica solo Ash se ira rotando de sección , abra varios entrenadores que tendrán que conseguir cinco insignieas en blanco para luchar contra ustedes si los vencen conseguirán su insignea y si consiguen las siete lucharan contra Ash pero recuerden no se confíen con los entrenadores algunos guardan sorpresas entendieron?―Dijo Scott y todos asintieron

―Me tome la libertad de enviar las invitaciones a los entrenadores que Ash invito ademas de a sus Amigos y los que conoció en su ultimo viaje , contando que en esto siempre van los campeones para ver ―Dijo Scott mientras todos escuchaban

―Partiremos a la Isla aproximadamente en un mes así que entrenen lo que puedan , descansen ya que el torneo de Bienvenida para Ash será próximamente estén atentos y vean la Tv que será anunciado también por hay, ahora quiero hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja que son Anabel y Ash que su amor traiga pequeñas promesas a este mundo ―Dijo Scott sonriendo y riendo un poco mientras levantaba su copa al igual que todos solo Anabel y Ash estaban rojos ver vergüenza al escuchar lo que decía Scott


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Pocos días luego del Anuncio Ash se ah dedicado entrenar junto a Greninja para vencer la única debilidad de su nueva Forma siendo que si Greninja sufre Daño Ash igual así que ese tiempo se han dedicado a entrenar junto al Regigigas de Brandon siendo su Regi mas fuerte. Ahora Greninja estaba recibiendo los mas fuertes ataques de Regigigas poniendo a prueba su Fortaleza

―Debemos resistir Greninja!―Grito Ash mientras se lo veía cansado mientras Greninja sufria gran daño como lo hace roca Afilada , Hiperrayo y Rayo hielo

―Debes Frenar los ataques Ash esa es la Mejor Forma de protegerse y evitar que Greninja sufra Daño ahora veamos como te cubres de esto Regigigas usa Mega puño!―Grito Brandon y Regigigas lanzo el ataque que Greninja al ver el gran puño venir hacia el no llego a saltarlo y le dio fuertemente mandándolo hacia Ash adolorido este solo se arrodillo ya que no podía mantenerse en Pie

―Suficiente por Hoy , Greninja ah soportado mucho castigo estos últimos días sería mejor dejarlo descansar Ash ―Brandon guardo a Regigigas y ayudo a Ash a levantarse

―Aun no logramos vencer esa desventaja…―Dijo Ash haciendo una Mueca

―Ash escucha tú crees que es una desventaja pero tener ese vinculo es un gran Poder solo debes saber usarlo y claro que el sufrir daño es el pago pero para mi lo vale ―Brandon solo observo el cielo

― no sabes yo lo daría todo por poder conectarme así con mis Pokemon , bien será mejor que me vaya esta noche todos tendremos cosas que Hacer , Por cierto feliz cumpleaños ―Brandon lo observar y metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña Caja roja envuelta en un moño blanco Ash la abrió y vio que era un Fósil de Pokemon un Fósil Aleta

―dáselo a Scott para que te lo reanime será un Amaura te hace falta un Pokemon fósil muchacho ―Brandon solo comenzó a irse mientras Ash solo observaba el Fósil en su mano

Luego de Haber Almorzado Ash solo se encontraba en el techo de su casa mirando el Paisaje mientras Anabel le hacia compañía, ella al ver lo distraído que estaba Ash solo se comenzó a preocupar por el

―Que pasa Ash?―Pregunto Anabel al Verlo

―Nada solo..que aun no se si mi entrenamiento con Greninja este bien digo no hemos avanzado mucho con ese problema que tenemos de que yo sufro daño cuando lo atacan ―Dijo Ash mirándola

―Tu me contaste que en cada combate lograbas superar un obstáculo que tenias tal vez uno que no sea de entrenamiento podría funcionar pero debe ser contra alguien fuerte , yo te ayudaría pero tú me vencerías fácil ―Dijo Anabel y Ash solo comenzó a pensar

―Ya se hay alguien que en verdad es Fuerte ―Dijo Ash y Anabel ladeo la cabeza

―De quien Hablas?―Pregunto ella pero Ash de un salto bajo del techo y Anabel lo siguió pero ella bajo por la escalera

―Lo sabrás cuando lo veas ahora ve por tu auto que debemos ir hacia Ciudad celeste―Dijo Ash mientras entraba a su casa para ir Por greninja y Anabel en su auto

Cuando ya tomar el camino hacia Ciudad celeste ambos iban en el auto de Anabel era un convertible Morado se lo habia comprado hacia solo dos días y lo usaba para llegar mas rápido para visitar a Ash

―ya estamos por llegar a Ciudad Celeste Ash ―Dijo Anabel mientras manejaba

―Detente aquí es ―Dijo Ash y Anabel freno , observo el paisaje era en medio del bosque donde a un lado había una cueva ambos se bajaron y adentraron a la cueva

―quien podría vivir aquí?―Pregunto Anabel mientras trataba de ver por donde iba

―es un viejo Amigo que conocí en mi primera aventura ―Dijo Ash y llego hacia una parte de la cueva donde estaba toda cubierta de agua y al frente

―Vine a visitarte!―Grito Ash haciendo eco en toda la cueva Anabel no entendía pero en un momento a otro ambos fueron levantados y llevados a la isla

―Hola Ash ―De detrás de una Estalactita apareció un Pokemon alto de aspecto Humanoide

―Hola Mewtwo como has estado?―Pregunto Ash al Legendario mientras Anabel se mantenía en Shock al ver al amigo de su Novio

―Quien es ella?―Pregunto Mewtwo observando a Anabel

―ella es Anabel es mi novia y cerebro de la Frontera ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo se acerco y le extendió su mano

―Soy Mewtwo es un placer―Dijo Mewtwo y Anabel le dio la mano por el asombro que tenia

―A que debo esta visita Ash?―Pregunto Mewtwo observando al muchacho el saco la pokebola de Greninja

―Quisiera una batalla claro si no te molesta ―Dijo Ash observándolo Mewtwo asintio y se alejo un poco

―estoy Listo ―Mewtwo solo esperaba que apareciera su rival

―Greninja ve!―Ash saco a Greninja quien observo a Mewtwo , ambos se prepararon para la batalla

―Tipo Agua siniestro creo que aquí seria una buena forma de enfrentarlo ―Mewtwo se concentro y en un destello mega evoluciono a Mega Mewtwo X

Greninja cambio a su forma de Greninjash mientras Mewtwo al ver aquello solo espero el ataque , el tipo agua lanzo varias Shuriken a las cuales Mewtwo con sus poderes las freno y se las devolvió Greninja al ver sus Shuriken acercarse solamente se cubrió con los brazos sintiendo daño Ash solo Hizo una mueca pero siguió en combate , Greninja ataco con Corte el cual dio contra Mewtwo quien sufrió un poco de Daño , Greninja ataco con Hidropulso pero Mewtwo lo esquivo y dio una fuerte mega patada a Greninja quien fue estampillado en el suelo mientras Ash solo se cayo un poco pero volvió a levantarse al igual que Greninja este dio un fuerte grito y utilizo un ataque que no habia practicado con Ash , creo dos espadas y salió disparado con acua Jet mientras atacaba a Mewtwo este tratando de atinarle un golpe pero sin Éxito cuando lanzo el ultimo corte tanto Mewtwo como Greninja estaban agotados Mientras Ash se mantenía jadeando y con un brazo colgado por el cansancio

―tu Greninja es fuerte…―Dijo Mewtwo jadeando del cansancio

Tanto Ash como Greninja envosaron una sonrisa y el Pokemon corrió para atacarlo creando una Shuriken de Agua que no arrrojo si no que al acercarse la uso como un Gancho que mando hacia arriba a Mewtwo cuando se reincorporo para lanzar una bola sombra no vio que Greninja lo bajo al suelo con un As aéreo dejándolo en el suelo el al verlo solo suspiro y perdió su mega ,al terminar la batalla Ash guardo a greninja luego de felicitarlo y fue a ver a Mewtwo

―Te encuentras bien Mewtwo?―Pregunto Ash y el asintio

―Bien…estoy listo Ash―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash no entendía

―Listo para que?―Pregunto Ash y Mewtwo lo miro

―Creo que mewtwo creyo que fue un combate para que lo capturases , no es así?―Pregunto Anabel y Mewtwo asintio

―yo no vine a Capturarte Mewtwo solo vine porque necesitaba superar una Prueba mas en mi vida y era el obstáculo que tenia greninja―Dijo Ash observando a Mewtwo

―comprendo entonces no viniste para llevarme ―Dijo Mewtwo observando a Ash

―¿tu quieres venir con migo?―Pregunto Ash curioso

―me es indiferente si me capturas oh no pero tu eres al único que obedecería sin dudar ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash solo comenzó a pensarlo

―Te parece vivir con migo y el resto de mis Pokemon? Claro solo si me ayudas en mis batallas , no es nada Raro un compañero tiene un Articuno que hace lo mismo es salvaje pero aun así lo ayuda en sus combates ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo asintio

―Esta bien Ash acepto eso ―Dijo el y luego tomo la Pokedex de Ash y se registro como Capturado

―Pero..¿porque lo hiciste?―Pregunto Ash sin entender

―Tengo mis Razones Ash pero ahora estoy a tu servicio ―Mewtwo iso una pequeña Reverencia hacia Ash mientras Anabel observaba esa escena, Ash tenía una forma muy particular de atrapar pokemon.

Una vez que salieron de la Cueva fueron seguidos por Mewtwo quien llevaba su tradicional Capa los tres tomaron Dirección al coliseo de Batalla , cuando llegaron Anabel no se bajo del vehículo

―Bien Ash vendré por ti en una hora ya que debemos ir a Carmin para tu fiesta de Cumpleaños ―Dijo Anabel mientras se iba en su Auto dejando solo a Ash y Mewtwo

―Ven Mewtwo te mostrare el Coliseo ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo lo siguió observando el lugar de sus futuras batallas si no fuera muy orgulloso habría expresado abiertamente su entusiasmo por dicho lugar que solo caminando por hay se imponía respeto.

Ya habiendo dado el recorrido Mewtwo fue con los demás Pokemon ah pasar tiempo con ellos y conocerse Mejor mientras Ash fue a darse un baño y arreglarse para esa Noche que seria la fiesta de su Cumpleaños , cuando fue a ver si alder estaba listo al abrir la puerta lo encontró recostado y con una bolsa de Hielo en su cabeza se lo veía verde ademas de que tosía

―Lo lamento Ash no podre ir me siento terrible algo parece que me cayo mal ―Dijo Alder mientras se acomodaba en la cama

―esta bien , mejórate buenas noches ―Dijo Ash y cerro la puerta dejando a Alder hay recostado

Cuando salió del coliseo de batalla solo observo el auto de Anabel aparcado hay esperándolo como esta fiesta no era de Gala si no de ropa casual ella traia un vestido simple de color Morado mientras Ash una camisa blanca , chaleco azul , pantalón negro y mocasines del mismo color

―Te vez muy bien ―Dijo Anabel sonriendo

―Gracias tu Tambien ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y le dio un rápido beso , Anabel comenzó a conducir hasta ciudad Carmín

Una vez llegado Anabel entro Primero al hacerlo distinguió a los amigos de Ash , rivales,conocidos y los que conoció en su ultimo Viaje Anabel se acerco a May y los demás quienes charlaban con Gary y Leaf

―Hola Anabel ―Saludo May al verla

―Hola a todos que bueno que lograron venir ―Dijo Anabel con una sonrisa

―la verdad no teníamos planeado venir ya que queríamos contactar a Ash para celebrar su cumpleaños pero luego Brock dijo que tal vez lo veamos por aquí ya que el fue uno de los que gano la batalla de la frontera ―Dijo Dawn observando a la cerebro

―Cuando gano Ash la batalla de la frontera?―Pregunto Leaf sin entender

―La gano hace tan solo 3 años ―Respondió May

―Pero me dijo que la estaba cruzando hace solo un par de días ―Dijo Leaf y todos la miraron

―nos encontramos a Ash hace unos días fue a ver a su madre pero nos dijo que no se quedaría mucho y luego no supimos que fue de el ―Dijo Gary y todos comenzaron a Pensar

―ahora que lo dicen mi amigo Brendan lo vio en Hoenn hace unos meses ―Dijo May recordando lo que le dijeron

―lo mismo me dijo mi Amigo Diamond el lucho contra un Chico con la descripción de Ash ―Dijo Dawn entrando a la conversación

―Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ash ahora ya que no lo veo por ningún lado ―Dijo Brock observando el lugar

―Pues revisa detrás de ti puede que me encuentres ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa todos miraron detrás de brock y en efecto hay estaba su amigo Ash

―Ash!―Gritaron todos al verlo

―veo que me extrañaron ―Dijo Ash con una sornisa mientras los miraba a todos

―nos tenias a todos preocupados ya que no sabíamos porque región estabas ―Dijo Serena observando a Ash

―me eh movido mucho pero eh tenido asuntos importantes que atender ―Dijo Ash y en eso se apagaron las luces y de un escenario apareció Scott

―Bienvenidos a esta fiesta de bienvenida al octavo miembro de la batalla de la frontera es un entrenador cuyo talento en batallas es Admirable , su astucia y estrategias en cada combate lo hacen un oponente difícil de vencer , ademas hoy es su Cumpleaños y me gustaría primero mostrarle un pequeño video que se creo para el momento―Diciendo eso Scott hizo desender una pantalla donde se mostraron varios combates en las 6 regiones el primero fue de un combate de Pikachu vs Latios , el segundo de Charizard contra Blaziken , el tercero Sceptille contra Darkrai , el cuarto Infernape contra Electrivire , el quinto Krookodile vs Dragonite y Por ultimo Greninja vs Gardevoir varias luchas al son de la canción de "atrápalos ya " (versión peli de Mewtwo) , mientras iban mostrando las luchas en pequeños cuadros se observaron unas votas marrones , subiendo mas un pantalón negro aun mas una Playera blanca con el logo de una pokeball en medio , unos guantes negro con verde , cuando ya llegando al cuello se observo una chaqueta azul clara revoloterar al ras del viento mientras una mano la sostenía ya llegar al rostro , la imagen paso a mostrar una gran Piramide en el primer escalon estaba noland , en el segundo Tucker, en el tercero ,Greta , en el cuarto Lucy , en el quinto Spencer en el sexto Anabel y en el que parecía el ultimo Brandon pero se formo un ultimo escalon del cual apareció una figura negra la Medalla de la perseverancia que componía de dos líneas formando un Camino giro y fue disparada a la silueta que al tomarla se volvió mas clara mostrando a Ash con una sonrisa desafiante quien arrojo Una Pokebola mostrando a sus Pokemon detrás de el ademas de Pikachu en su Hombro.

En el lugar hubo un gran silencio al presenciar esa presentación ninguno de los conocido de Ash ellos lo observaron sin salir del Shock no sabían que Decir ,Scott llamo a Ash al escenario para que dijera unas palabras el solo camino mientras pasaba al lado de todos los que conoció quienes solo lo observaban sin decir nada

―Bueno…no soy bueno con los Discursos solo quisiera pedir una disculpa a mis Amigos por haberles ocultado esto es que quería que vieran que yo también puedo llegar lejos como ustedes lo han hecho , siempre serán mis mejores amigos Brock , Misty,May ,Max,Dawn,Cillan,Iris,Clemont,Bonnie,Serena todos ustedes representan algo en mi vida no son solo mis amigo si no también mi familia y quería demostrarme a mi mismo que todos podemos estar al mismo nivel incluso que haya logrado ganar una liga eso aun me desmotraba que estaba estancado pero ahora amigos llegare a cumplir mi sueño solo espero que ustedes no estén molestos con migo por haberles ocultado esto este tiempo…―Dijo Ash y en eso Escucho un aplauso el miro de donde venia y era Brock quien aplaudía en eso se sumaron todos sus amigos y luego todos los presentes menos cierto pelos morado quien observaba a Ash con una mirada seria

―Ahora todos disfruten de la Fiesta ―Dijo Ash y dejo el micrófono para acercarse a sus amigos

―amigos …yo ―Iba a hablar Ash pero Brock le puso la mano en el hombro

―entendemos Ash sentías que te quedaste atrás de nosotros y por eso hiciste todo esto descuida no estamos enojados ―Dijo brock con una sonrisa y todos sus amigos asintieron

―entonces…ese tal Octavo que estuvo en mi fiesta ..eras tu?―Pregunto Misty recordando al acompañante de Anabel

―si era yo Misty crees que me perdería tu fiesta?―Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa

―no me improta la fiesta yo digo tu te besaste con Anabel?!―Grito Misty recordando que vio eso en las noticias

―Ah eso? Si jeje eso sucedió y ahora estoy en una linda relación con ella ―Dijo Ash rascandoce la nuca con una sonrisa todos lo miraban

―Ash…esta creciendo ya era hora ―Dijo Iris dando un suspiro y todos rieron cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse y se giraron para ver a Paul

―Ash como eres el octavo cerebro de seguro te has vuelto muy fuerte ¡te desafio a una batalla!―Grito Paul y todos se giraron

―Me parece una excelente idea todos al patio de atrás hay una arena para el combate ―Dijo Scott con una sonrisa y todos fueron para atrás y tanto Ash como Paul se observaan

―Sera solo una lucha uno a Uno ―Dijo Paul y saco una pokebola

―esta bien ―Dijo Ash y saco también la suya

―Electrivire sal!―Paul saco a su Electrivire

―Es momento de mostrar lo que vinimos practicando a escondidas Pokebola ve!―Ash lanzo la pokebola de la cual se materializo un Pokemon enorme de color blanco con Negro tenia un aro rodeando su lomo de color morado ademas de puntas en sus dedos del mismo color solo observaba a electrivire quien se puso nervioso todos quedaron en Shock

―Imposible..Como Capturaste a Arceus!―Grito Paul al ver al dios Pokemon con la tabla del tipo Siniestro

Paul solo observaba al dios Pokemon parado en frente del tratando de ocultar su Nerviosismo al ver a Arceus

―Co..como lo capturaste? ―Pregunto Paul mirando a Ash

―Pues es Facil , Arceus muéstrale ―Dijo Ash y Arceus dio un giro para transformarse en Zoroark

―Como ves siempre fue un Zoroark ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa burlona

A paul no le agrado eso y ordeno a Electrivire atacar con trueno el cual Zoroark esquivo y salto hacia electrivire cuando el pokemon se dio cuenta tenia un Totodile bailando sobre su cabeza , Electrivire lo quiso tomar para arrojar pero Zoroark salto y termino frente a el como una Vulpix , electrivire le lnzo un puño trueno pero Zoroark salto y termino al otro lado y asi estuvo un rato, Zoroark volvio a su forma normal

―Bien Zoroark es hora de probar algo Patada Umbria! ―Ordeno Ash y Zoroark salto y su Pierna Derecha se puso de un color negro como la Garra umbria y al golpear a Electrivire lo estampillo en el suelo cuando se quiso levantar Electrivire observo un Regigigas que lo tomo y lanzo al aire al caer derrotado Zoroark se puso a bailar sobre el como un totodile , Paul lo devolvió a su Pokebola y se fue del lugar sin decir nada

―Increible Batalla ,Ash de donde sacaste un Zoroark? ―Pregunto May Interesada

―Ash lleva entrenando mucho y ah conseguido varios Pokemon incluso la gran mayoría ya está en su Ultima etapa evolutiva ―Dijo Anabel con una Sonrisa todos estaban asombrados

―Ash podemos ir a tu arena me da mucha curiosidad conocerla ―Dijo Max y Ash asintió

―Claro en dos dias iremos ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta ―Dijo Ash y todos asintieron y disfrutaron de aquella fiesta por el lugar de Ash Termino la fiesta todos los invitados se habían ido incluidos los amgos de Ash ya que un vehículo iria por ellos en dos dias para que vean el lugar de Ash ahora nuestro Heroe estaba en la entrada de la torre de batalla despidiendo a Anabel

―Ash que tal si te quedas esta noche con migo? Quiero darte mi regalo ―Pregunto Anabel con una Sonrisa medio Picara

―Que es? ―Pregunto Ash inocentemente

―Oh ya lo veras jejeje ―Dijo ella y lo metio de un tiron a la torre. Pasaron dos dias desde el "regalo" de Anabel y Ash se encontraba en su Baño observando su rostro se paso su mano por la Barbilla

―ya me está creciendo sería mejor que me Afeite ―Dijo el y tomo una rasuradora y comenzó a afeitarse justamente Alder paso por Hay y vio esa Escena

―Te afeitas Ash? ―Pregunto Alder curioso

―Si una ves al mes me crece muy lento y por eso solo me afeito una ves ―Dijo el pasándose una Toaya por su boca

―ah todo esto tus amigos llegaron ―Dijo Alder y Ash fue a cambiarse se puso un pantalon negro ,camiza azul oscura y su cabello lo peino un poco decidio dejar de usar la Gorra por motivos desconocidos para alder y Anabel, cuando salio vio a todos los amigos de Ash junto a Scott y Anabel ademas de polisones gary y Leaf todos observaban el estado de Ash con asombro

―hola a todos ―Saludo Ash y todos lo miraron

―Vaya cambio de atuendo Ash eres irreconocible asi ―Dijo May divertida Ash rio un poco

―si era momento diganme quieren ver mi arena? ―Pregunto el y todos asintieron y los llevaron a un recorrido por el lugar de Ash. Al ver la Arena de su Amigo todos quedaron asombrados al ver aquello la forma de las estatuas , el techo y demás cuando fueron hacia atrás para ver los Pokemon de Ash se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a los que les faltaba evolucionar ya en su última etapa

―Todos estos son tus Pokemon? Increíble!― Grito Leaf al ver al cielo un Garchomp practicando combate aereo contra un Hydreigon y Noirven

―Que entrenamiento mas rígido diria yo ―Brock observo a los tipo pelea de Ash golpear rocas cada vez que las rompian un Pangoro creaba mas

―yo le veo que da buenos resultados ―Dijo Gary al ver un choque de ataques entre Zoroark y Lucario

―todos los Cerebros ayudamos a Entrenar a Ash por eso sus Pokemon son asi de fuertes ―Dijo Scott mientras veia a los Pokemon de Ash acercarse a Saludar hay observaron un Chesgnaut y una Delphox , un drapidon , un Salamance y un tiranitar

―recuerdan todos los pokemon que ayudamos en nuestros viajes? ―Pregunto Ash y todos asintieron

―Bueno ellos son ―Dijo Ash y todos abrieron los ojos de Asombro

―Ash! ―un grito hizo que todos se giraran y observaron una gran multitud de jovenes todos rivales y amigos de Ash

―Hasta que te encontramos... ―Dijo Trip agitado venia acompañado de Morrison , Harrison,Paul,Richy , Kenny , Barry,Tyson ,Cameron , Stephan y Shota

―Lo...los veniamos siguiendo ...luego de la Fiesta quisimos venir a ver a ...Ash para retarlo... ―Dijo Barry cansado

―Me parece perfecto asi será una gran prueba para Ash sera un combate 1 vs 1 ustedes elegirán el pokemon de Ash contra cual luchar pero primero todos saquen un Papel con un numero asi veran cual luchara Primero ―Dijo Scott y todos sacaron un Papel y el primero fue Cameron

―Bien veamos ―Dijo el y observo a todos los Pokemon hasta llegar a los Hermanos Lucario

―Vaya tienes dos Lucarios ―Dijo el , observando el collar que Lucaria

―quiero pelear contra el que tiene el Collar ―Dijo Cameron y Ash asintió Cuando entraron al coliseo todos se sentaron en las Gradas para ver el combate donde Ash estaba parado teniendo la Pokebola de Lucaria , Helena se paro en la plataforma para serle de Referi

―Este es un combate por la insignea de la Perseverancia entre el retado Cameron contra el Cerebro del coliseo Ash Ketchum la batalla terminara cuando algun Pokemon del rival no pueda luchar ―Dijo Helena y Cameron lanzo su pokebola

―Lucario ve! ―Cameron lanzo a su Lucario que espero a su rival

―Lucaria yo te elijo ―Ash saco a Lucaria quien al ver a su rival sonrio de forma confiada

―Lucaria? ―Pregunto Serena sin entender

―Ash tiene dos Lucarios un macho y otro Hembra y Lucaria es mas fuerte que su Hermano ―Dijo Anabel observando el Combate

El lucario de Cameron ataco con aura esfera que lucaria con un salto lo esquivo usando golpe oceo creo un hueso que lo arrojo hacia el lucario de Cameron el cual lo freno pero no vio cuando Lucaria le impacto un Puño bala este retrocedio y ataco con tajo cruzado el cual lucaria esquivo y ataco con puño bala repetidas veces como si de boxeo se tratase , el lucario de Cameron lanzo una Aura esfera el cual lucaria recibio cuando iba a atacar con combate cercano , lucaria uso atraccion enamorando a Lucario quien freno el ataque.

―Oh no lucario ―Cameron vio como con un gancho Alto su lucario salia despedido derrotado

―Y el ganador es Ash! ―Dijo Helena y vio como Ash se acerco a Lucaria y le dio una pequeña lamida en la Mejilla todos quedaron con cara de WTF al ver eso

―Zoroark te dije un millon de veces que no te transformes en mi ―Ash tiro de la oreja de Zoroark cambiandolo a su forma normal , este rio y se fue con Lucaria. El siguen en luchar fue Shota y al ver en la Pantalla los pokemon de Ash el eligio luchar contra el Sceptille de Ash

―estoy listo para luchar contra tu Sceptille Ash! ―Shota tomo su pokebola y saco al suyo mientras Ash tambien saco a su Sceptille que al ver a su rival solo sonrió de forma confiada

El sceptille de Ash ataco con lluvia de Hojas el cual el de Shota esquivo saltando pero no vio que el de Ash con hoja nabaja lo bajo de los aires cuando este cayo se re incorporo rapido y disparo bala semilla al de Ash quien solo giro con hoja nabaja evitando recibir daño de ese ataque al ya estar cerca solo volvio a golpear al de Shota este solo se Arrodillo.

―Mega evolucion! ―Shota mega evoluciono a su Pokemon el cual todos quedaron asombrados al ver aquello por primera vez en su vida

―que es eso?! ―Grito Barry al verlo

―Eso se llama mega evolucion eso hace que un pokemon alcanse otra etapa en batalla que solo es temporal y es muy Poderosa Ash no cuenta con una pero tiene varias victorias contra ellas ―Dijo Clemont y todos solo observaron eso y soñaban con hacerla ellos mismos Cuando Mega Sceptille ataco con Lluvia de Hojas el Sceptille de Ash solo corria esquivando Aquello Ash le ordeno atacar con balas semillas las cuales dieron contra Mega Sceptille y el de Ash solo dio un salto quedando en el aire

―Ahora usemos el ataque que practicamos Sceptille Utiliza Hoja Rapida!―Ordeno Ash y todos quedaron con un signo de interrogación al no conocer eso Sceptille solo salio despedido y con hojas nabaja golpeo a mega Sceptille luego volvio a golpearlo y asi sucesibamente en forma de aterisco cuando dio el ultimo quedo con la Hoja nabaja aun en sus brazos y luego Mega Sceptille cayo derrotado

―Increible... ―Dijo Shota al ver aquello

―Ash mejoro mucho no es el mismo que en la liga Unova ―Dijo Trip al ver aquello

―Que esperaban del campeon de la liga Kalos y As del frente? ―Pregunto Scott con una sonrisa observando aquellos combates

―Ash es el campeón de la liga Kalos? ―Pregunto Harrison y Scott asintio

―Ash gano la liga Kalos de una forma grandiosa no venció a diantha pero estuvo cerca sin una Mega evolución ademas el muchacho es el ultimo a enfrentar por la batalla de la frontera por eso el es , el as del frente ―Dijo Scott mientras veia a Ash con su sonrisa tipica


End file.
